


The Sound of Innocence

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Sex, Apologies, Assassin Hartley, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Caring Cisco, Crying, Crying During Sex, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Geniuses, Guarded Hartley, Guilt, Hacking, Happy Ending, Happy Hartley, Helpful Barry, Killing, M/M, Masturbation, Mechanical Engineer Cisco, Oblivious Leonard, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pillow Talk, Promiscuity, Rough Sex, S.T.A.R. Labs, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Stakeout, Talking, Therapy, Weapons, jitters, semi-cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley's one of the best assassins out there. Better yet, he uses little more than his body and seduction skills to get the job done. He's most recent target, Cisco Ramon, is by the book a partner in Eobard's plan to blow up Central City, but the Agency challenges Hartley into not using his seduction skills. The thing is, this guy doesn't seem to be in on any evil, mastermind plan at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So this took me a month to write and I'm finally finished! I have to thank Wachey for the wonderful title. The whole fic will be up this weekend, but I decided to break it up into parts for better reading. More tags will be added if I think there should be more.

“Oh, yes, oh my god, it's so big!” Hartley pressed the large dildo into his partner in quick succession. He faked a pleased look as the man fucked himself onto the toy. The man squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure as Hartley stifled a yawn. Showing boredom. That would definitely be bad, but it was all he could do without just leaving him there. His partner wasn't really that great and being the one to ‘top’ bored Hartley. He found it much more entertaining to bottom. He liked having things being done to him rather than he being the one doing it. He liked being the one getting pleased, but this specific instance required him as top so he would have to deal with it and not get annoyed. He looked around the room, flicking his wrist and rolling his eyes as the man moaned once more. He needed to leave the least amount of evidence as possible, so he had to make sure everything was in place and no trace of him was left. He had previously fisted his partner, at his partner’s request, which led to him where he was now, kneeling on the bed fucking this guy on some big dildo he'd been keeping around without leaving fingerprints which meant he had to keep on the gloves. Hartley sighed as he fucked the man harder on purpose to at least get some thrill, the man cried out in some pain. Hartley had to give it to him, it was a pretty good stretch, so he did the most obvious thing, he pressed the dildo in harder. He heard the man grunt in pain and grinned at him sweetly. The man was such a stereotype it was sad.. 

“Everything okay, baby?” Hartley asked in a sinfully sweet voice. 

“It’s perfect, babe!” The man grunted once more with a forced smile.

The mission was simple. Hartley would seduce and kill him. Hartley had it all planned out. He'd set himself up as a male prostitute, Hartley was chosen for his looks being his bed partner’s type. But in all seriousness? Fuck this guys for thinking Hartley had cute, innocent, boyish charm he was far from it. Hartley seethe as he shoved the toy into the man's clenching hole, hard. The man breathed through the harsh thrusting which just bored Hartley more. It was the same old reaction. Trying to be manly in an effort not to show pain. Which lead Hartley back to where he was now on his mission. He was just supposed to fuck him and get fucked by this man for a couple of days to gain some semblance of trust. Hartley had given up on getting any pleasure from this after day one, the guy had no finesse with sex whatsoever, so Hartley offered to top. It was an unfortunate choice, but it was better than bottoming in this case. After seducing him, which went splendidly, Hartley would shoot him and high tail his ass out of there. Everyone would think some random street whore did it and it'd never lead back to Hartley. It was as simple as it could get and it wasn't his first or second time out on the field, so he had no worries. 

Hartley sighed. His wrist was already cramping up while he shoved this overly large dildo up this guy's ass. He was just hoping he'd come soon, so he could have the added humiliation of being killed in the throes of pleasure tacked onto his death. Hartley loved it already and his family would be horrified. It was the perfect plan and would give Hartley something to entertain himself with the next morning, when they've found him. The newspapers should be fun to read considering they’d probably do everything to hide how this man died. Hartley supposed that’s what he got for destroying the lives of thousands of people and cheating on his wife with a male prostitute no less. 

“Ah, ah, I'm coming.” The man whined. An idea popped in Hartley’s head and he squeezed the man's dick hard.

“No. You're not.” he whispered as the man whimpered in pain. Hartley grinned before going to town on the man's ass with the gigantic dildo. The man shouted loudly. In pleasure? In pain? Hartley didn't really care he just continued fucking him. The man's body jerked wildly with his orgasm, mouth open wide and Hartley slid off the bed and reached for his pack slowly before pulling out his gun and firing two shots into the man's chest. He heard a cut off cry before the man’s body fell limp. Hartley shoved the dildo inside once more before pulling on his shirt and searching the room quickly once more for anything he'd missed. He knew Felicity would take care of the cameras for him. He pocketed his gun and smirked as the large dildo slipped out a bit before making his way out the door and making his escape into the night. Mick was waiting for him with a getaway car a few miles down the street.

Hartley climbed into the sports car huffing. “ Could you have parked any farther?”

“Guy was pretty boring,” Mick commented as he flicked the ashes of his cigarette out the window.

“You're telling me.” Hartley scoffed removing the gloves he was wearing and depositing them in the plastic trash bag Mick had in the car. “Head back. I need to shower and actually find a good fuck.” Hartley groaned in disgust. “Plus, I’m sure Snow is waiting for you.” 

“Whatever you say, Princess.” Mick said as he dropped the lighted cigarette on the sidewalk and drove off.

“Ass.” Hartley muttered. Mick knew he hated that nickname, yet he and the rest of their little group insisted on it.

They got back to headquarters quickly. It was the middle of the night so they weren't expecting traffic, obviously. Yet, Mick still drove like a madman while Hartley's hands clenched at leather seat in an attempt to show nonchalance on his face. Hartley huffed as he exited the car. He turned to find Leonard standing on the curb and immediately started flirting. He batted his eyes at Leonard who was waiting for him and grabbed his arm.

“Not tonight, Rathaway. There’s more serious business to discuss.” 

“Fine.” Hartley muttered as he walked passed him with crossed arms. He made his way to the break room, pulling Garrick along. Garrick stuttered that he was in the middle of something, but Hartley stripped his clothes off as they entered the showers. He ripped off Jay's shirt and popped the button off his pants, pushing them down. “You're gonna fuck me. Hard. No buts.”

“But, but Hartley. What about Harrison?”

Hartley shrugged. “What about him?”

“Well we've kind of been fucking...exclusively.”

“Well, you can tell Harry to hurry his ass up and start a relationship with you. Until then you're still open.”

Jay sighed and nodded. He removed his clothes as they stepped into the shower. “Lube?”

Hartley shook his head as Jay gave him a look. 

“No lube, no sex.”

“I'm stretched enough, okay? Just fuck me!” Hartley demanded.

Jay rolled eyes, but lifted Hartley so his legs were spread wide over his forearms with his back against the shower wall. He entered him in one smooth motion and was actually surprised that Hartley was right. He was already lubed and stretched. Hartley smirked at the reaction, but cried out as Garrick fucked him fast and hard. He grabbed onto the shelves in the shower, his body rolling with every thrust. Garrick was a good fuck, maybe finding out that they weren’t exclusive as he thought would get that blasted Harrison off his stupid high horse. Hartley smirked at the thought as Jay gave him a particularly hard thrust. Hartley moaned softly, not exactly the kind of sex he wanted, but Jay having the biggest dick he's ever seen worked out and gave him the pleasure he needed as they fucked. It’s not like he was bad looking either. Hartley whimpered lightly as Jay’s cock stretched him wide. His hand clenched on the slippery shelves as he clenched his hole around Jay’s hard cock. Jay moaned, fucking up into Hartley even more. Hartley’s hand slipped as he was practically bent in half against the shower wall. Jay smirked at him as he kept thrusting harder as Hartley’s back rubbed harshly against the tiled wall. Hartley glared darkly knowing he’d done it on purpose.. Jay groaned as he came inside Hartley with one last, rough thrust. Hartley’s orgasm followed, the shower washing away his release. Hartley pushed Jay off, let his legs down from his arms, and pushed Jay out of the shower. Jay yelped as he was hit with the cold air unexpectedly and grumbled about how much of a brat Hartley was as he dressed himself. Hartley caught his breath as he grabbed the soap from the rack. Hartley let the come leaking out of him wash itself out with the shower water as he finished cleaning himself off. He dressed himself in a soft, navy, long sleeved tee and black jeans as he headed to Leonard's office for debriefing. Might as well be comfortable. 

“I don't think a quickie in the bathroom with Garrick is part of the debrief process Rathaway.” Mick grumbled as he walked out of the door. “Made me late for my date with Snow. 

“Not like I have anyone to satisfy me on the daily anymore, Rory,” Hartley snorted. “Your partner has a husband that might get mad.”

Leonard sighed. “I have no idea what you have against, Barry, but stop it, now. It’s been months and now is not the time.”

“Against? Oh, Leonard, I have nothing against that goody two shoes-ed husband of yours. It's just fun teasing him and flirting with you has always been reoccurring, so why change now?” Hartley shrugged, nonchalantly.

“Heard the guy was bad in bed. It'd explain the bratty attitude.” Leonard pointed out.

“It was so bad I had to top to get any sort of enjoyment.” Hartley scoffed. “Not the best, but certainly not the worst fuck I've had.” 

Leonard laughed. “Felicity says the bastard wanted you to top, so you shoved the dildo up there and wouldn't stop, killed him with it still there.”

Hartley grinned. Leonard knew him well. He shrugged, thinking about it, It was pretty funny. Eh, maybe psychotic, but it was his job to kill him so why not get some entertainment in the process. What could he do?

“The news should be interesting tomorrow. Just get some sleep. We have another target for you. It’s 3AM I expect to see you here by 2PM, Princess.”

Hartley threw him the middle finger as he exited the room. He gathered his things and his bag as he left. He still wasn't satiated with the quickie, but he'd have to start work again tomorrow, so he couldn’t go too rough. He sighed as the driver dropped him off. His place was only a few blocks away and pretty hidden. He took the elevator up to his apartment and sat on the sofa. He wasn't particularly hungry, but he was craving something sweet. He dragged himself to the kitchen to find something. He knew he'd hid chocolate or something in there somewhere. Hartley rejoiced when he opened the freezer to find half a bar of orange flavored chocolate sitting where he'd left it. He broke off a piece, and popped it in his mouth before folding it back up and putting it where he found it. He rolled it around to melt it as he searched for a quick snack to fill his empty stomach. He warmed up some meat he'd made earlier that week and picked up a form. He dipped it in BBQ sauce as he ate. Not very filling, but at least he wouldn't wake up starving. He washed out the container before he set it in the sink. He stripped as he made his way to his room, palming himself. He thought about it before going ‘fuck it’ and grabbing his favorite vibrator. He fixed his pillows, laid back, and grabbed the lube. He lubed the toy up, spread his legs wide, and pressed it inside him in one motion. He gasped at the feeling, but the ribs felt so good against his rim as he breathed and inched inside him with little give. He pressed it in and out a few times before laying it against his prostate and turning on the vibrations. His back arched as pleasure filled him. 

He laid back on his bed, eyes closed, and breathing through the pleasure as he relaxed. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Was this really what his life had become? Killing, fucking, and seducing his targets, then coming home to fuck himself? When did his life become so routine? He looked down at his limp cock. Sex had been such a huge part of his life after his parents threw him out 10 years ago that he really was impervious to little. He’s had rough sex, bdsm sex, vanilla sex, and more with all sorts of kinks thrown in. In the ten years he’d been fucking through his targets, he did find out how sensitive his body was though. He saw his cock twitch as it filled with blood. He removed his glasses and set it on the side table as he grew to full hardness. He wanted something new, wanted a challenge. All these missions the past few years were becoming boring. Though that was probably his own fault. He’d chosen to go the way of seducing while others challenge themselves with breaking in and killing or catching them off guard. Seducing did get boring, especially if the sex wasn’t even that great. He sighed as he turned the vibrator all the way up, lifted one leg, reached between his legs, and fucked himself with the toy. He whimpered lightly in pleasure, trying to force the toy deeper, move faster, fuck himself harder. He came with a short cry, but didn’t feel anymore satisfied than when Jay fucked him at headquarters. He laid in bed, annoyed for a few minutes before he moved. He grunted as he pulled the toy out of himself roughly, wiped himself off with the rag he set by his bed, and threw the toy off to the side. He turned the light off and forced himself to sleep. Hopefully, he’d have more fun with the mission Leonard had in store for him tomorrow.


	2. Alone and With a Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley gets his target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, so sorry but I realized I st this up a little wonky in terms of timeline. Don't worry though, the chapters will get longer. I imagine the fic will probably be like 5 chapters at most. :)

Hartley walked down the hallway, dress shoes noiseless as he made his way to to the briefing room. He smirked mischievously as the door opened to reveal their captain and Hartley's former boy toy, Leonard Snart. It really was a shame that he got married, but that never stopped Hartley from flirting. Even if it was just to get on Barry's nerves. He batted his eyes at him as he took his seat. Leonard simply chuckled at the action while Barry, behind the projector, snorted. Hartley smirked at the reaction and offered an innocent shrug to Leonard as he passed him the information needed. Hartley brushed his hands against Leonard’s hands slowly and added a lip bite as he took the folder from Len’s hands. 

“Cut it out, Hartley, we had our flings. There's no need to get Barry riled up about it.” he reprimanded as Hartley skimmed through the most recent mission with a roll of his eyes. 

“Who am I taking out?” Hartley asked finally with a bored tone.

Leonard motioned to Barry who changed the slide to show a picture. Hartley looked at the picture. “There has to be some mistake. You want me to assassinate some kid? What is he like 18? That’s barely legal and contrary to popular belief, I do have morals. I’m not seducing a kid.”

Leonard sighed. “Francisco Ramon, 23, right hand to Eobard Thawne at STAR Labs.”

Hartley looked at the basic information on the slide with an ‘oh’. That's why the organization wanted him dead. Eobard Thawne has done some shady shit in the past and this kid is more than likely in on it especially since he was his right hand. They just got inside info that Wells was planning to blow up the city and if this kid is his right hand who better to kill to slow it down while they hunt for proof. Hartley's eyes drifted over the picture on the screen. The guy was young, 23 and already working in a world class lab. Hartley admittedly was envious of the guy, Francisco, his name was. He also was kind of cute, but goody two shoes people weren't really his type nor were people trying to blow up his city. 

“He's of Puerto Rican descent, parents were immigrants, brought himself up from humble beginnings, and works hard to please his parents. He graduated high school at 15, got a degree in mechanical engineering from Central City University by 19 along with a computer science degree by 20. He was immediately scouted by Eobard Thawne as soon as he finished his schooling and has been there ever since. He's made quite a name for himself with his...inventions. Some of them have been extremely useful to the CCPD.”

Barry whistled in the background. “This guy is a serious genius. Haven't seen anything remotely like this since Felicity introduced us to Curtis.”

Leonard nodded with crossed arms.

“So, I kill him and we're good to go?”

Leonard's eyes turned back to Hartley and he nodded once.

Hartley shrugged. “Fine, should be easy.”

Leonard shook his head. “Higher ups want it to be done the old fashioned way. We're leaving a model for Eobard Thawne and anyone else that thinks they can destroy the city.”

Hartley raised an eyebrow. This just got interesting. He hadn’t done a ‘normal’ mission in years. He was always chosen to seduce people. “You want me to murder this kid in cold blood?”

“Yes, and you're the best, Hartley, I don't expect you to leave a trace even if this one is messier than most of your usual...conquests. Read through the folder, learn his routines, where he lives, everyone he communicates with on a constant basis and report back to me. We've got a few weeks to do this, so there's no rush. However, don't get sloppy. I know how you are when you're bored.”

Hartley scoffed. “Me, sloppy? Never. And you should know that after our times in bed together.” he said lowly as Barry cleared his throat with a leer. “You should probably fuck your toy soon. Sounds like he needs it, but if he can't satisfy, you know where I'll be.” Hartley said seductively, smiling to himself at the sound Barry's jealous huff. He gathered the papers into a folder and left. He laughed to himself as he heard Leonard trying to calm Barry down. 

Barry wasn't usually jealous of Leonard's exes, but he knew Barry didn't like that Leonard had gone to straight Hartley just as the going got rough early in their relationship. It was a huge dramatic thing that happened between the three of them. Some people still hated Hartley for it especially because people thought he slept up the ranks, but Hartley liked rubbing it in Barry’s face as often as possible. Did that make him a dick? Eh, probably more of an asshole, but Hartley liked seeing Barry angry and riled up. He was sexy angry and no matter how many times he hit on Leonard and how many times they had sex in the past, Hartley always regretted not getting Barry into his bed before he was swooped up by the captain. Barry knew it and so did Len, but that’s why he always flirted with Len. Hartley knew Leonard loved Barry, would never leave Barry for him of all people, but Barry's insecurities seemed to swell over sometimes. That's when Hartley always chose to strike. Barry knew it too, but always fell into it like the child he was.

Hartley ignored Caitlin's ‘hello’ on his way out as she passed with Mick and climbed into the black car waiting for him. Waving his hand to indicate to his driver to leave. He opened the folder once more. Francisco most current address and phone number was listed thanks to Barry's work at the CCPD. He looked over the guy’s picture once more, memorizing features, marks, etc, so he'd be able find him easily. He couldn't let himself be known in his stalking, but this guy seemed oblivious anyway. Who works at a multi billion dollar facility wearing a ‘Keep Calm and Han Shot First’ t-shirt? It was a wonder that Thawne even kept this kid around. Well, he must be worth it if he became his right hand guy in less than a year. He wasn’t a bad looking guy either. Hartley titled the photo for a better look. Must be sleeping with Thawne to work his way up so quickly. Though Hartley wouldn’t imagine why anyone would want to. They must be close too if he's doing this the old fashioned way. He skimmed over the information Leonard had already relayed to him. A workable schedule was provided along with his working hours and general areas of visit. He'd have to search him up later.

Hartley arrived at his apartment and sent the driver off as he prepared his things for the mission. He pulled out his tablet and got set to work on researching Francisco Ramon. He typed furiously searching for all types of information true or false, the mission helped narrow down the rest of it while was on the field. He knew almost everything about the man after a few hours in his tablet. He’d found his Instagram, Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter, and Snapchat. Some he used more than others. Definitely Tumblr if ‘Chronicles of Cisco’ meant anything, Hartley had found that it was just a blog with comments about his inventions. He’d been up keeping it for a few years now. his Facebook looked to be mostly family, twitter was hardly used, and his Instagram was marked private, but some simple hacking broke that security. Snapchat didn’t really provide much information. With his research, Hartley had found out that Francisco had won quite a few awards as a child and even to this day, he was set to get some science award in a few weeks. He had a brother, well versed in the arts. He had a small family and not very many friends. That would make things easier for when the time came. Someone with only a small amount that actually cared meant his body would be found later and it'd be less of a big deal in the papers and news initially. Eobard would probably try to cover it up. The upside is that he wasn't really in the public eye at least not as much as Eobard Thawne. This should be an easy mission, mostly just a few weeks of waiting around needlessly to ‘track’ the target. Hartley would be in and out with Francisco dead and no one would ever suspect him or their agency. It'd be easy and probably boring. He’d start tomorrow. For now, he had a date with some of his toys. Leonard said no seduction, so for the next few weeks he’d have to get used to getting off with them.


	3. Alone and Three Weeks In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley fucks up big time.

Hartley sighed as he sipped at his coffee. He was sitting across the room from Francisco in his frequented coffee shop, Jitters. He was with some girl, Kendra, if he remembered correctly. They'd been ranting about some guy named Carter. Kendra seemed annoyed at him while Francisco nodded in agreement while sipping at his coffee. Hartley rolled his eyes at the petty, child drama as he glanced around the room once more. He heard the two laugh loudly before Kendra was called back from her break. Francisco gulped down the last of his coffee as she picked up his mug and they hugged goodbye. Hartley stared at the two from over his shades as Francisco waved at the other barista before picking up his messenger bag (messenger bag, really?) and walking out the door. Hartley waited a bit before standing and following. It was 3PM, he'd be heading to the grocery store today. Another Wednesday of watching this kid pick so much junk food he'd be guaranteed diabetes or high blood pressure later on. Hartley fixed his hat. He'd been watching Francisco for about three weeks now. He had his pattern down pat and was really just waiting for the higher ups to give him the okay to off him. Things had been going smoothly so far and of course he'd gotten bored already. This kid was a total hyperactive nerd. He goes to work, spazzes over inventions, speaks in pop culture references, and goes home to do both in his lonesome. He really wondered if this kid ever got out. Hartley had also found out that he wasn’t sleeping with Thawne. That was a bit of a disappointment. Hartley sighed as he pushed his own cart through the store, glancing around him and keeping an eyes in the kid through the different aisles. He turned down the aisle he was just in, but froze for half a second as Francisco came back. Francisco didn’t know him, so he shouldn’t be this jumpy. Hartley turned his head to the assortment of sugars in front of him as Francisco contemplated on icing tubes. Hartley glanced up and cursed as he saw a gaudy cape enter his vision. What the hell was Axel doing here? Hartley moved up the aisle quickly, toward Francisco. Looking back slightly to try and cover his face from them both, hoping Axel didn't notice him. He groaned when Axel called his name loudly and ducked, but not before crashing his cart accidentally into Francisco’s and stabbing himself in the stomach with the handle bar with a grunt. 

“Oh my gosh, I'm so sor-ry...” Hartley heard Francisco’s frantic voice just as he looked up.

Francisco looked at him with wide eyes and Hartley's heartbeat sped up. Had he been made? Obviously Francisco didn’t know him, but a criminal bent on destroying in the city would be suspicious, right? This is why he preferred seduction. People never saw him coming. He was already out in the open and people let their guards down. Hartley looked behind him, Axel seriously needed to back off and leave. Did he not get a clue? Francisco snapped out of his stare as Axel caught up to them. 

“Hey, Hartley is this your new-”

“No.”

“But aren't you-”

“No.” he cut off again as he glanced between the two. “Can you go?”

Axel frowned. “Why, Hartley?” 

Hartley glared. Axel knew exactly what he was doing. He'd have to have a talk with Jesse later. This jealousy game he had going was getting annoying. Hartley hadn’t even slept with him, surprisingly. The guy was just obsessed.  He couldn’t have Jesse ruin this case. Too many things relied on him and this target.

“Wait, Hartley as in Rathaway?” Francisco asked in disbelief.

Axel smiled. “Why, ye-”

“Axel.” Hartley hissed and glared. “I'll see you at work.”

Axel pouted, but nodded before turning and leaving Hartley to deal with his cart and Francisco. Hartley took a deep breath before he turned his gaze to his target. He was staring at him with idiotic puppy eyes that made Hartley just want to slap him. He saw him push his hair behind his ear with questioning eyes.. 

“Yes. Hartley as in Rathaway” he said finally, debating on giving Francisco a different name, but deciding against it.

Francisco smiled. “Woah, it’s so cool to meet you! I've read all your work. I was really interested in the physics research you were doing before...we'll you know.” 

Hartley raised an eyebrow. Not many people bothered with his work after he was disowned. Why would this kid? “Really?” he asked after a bout of silence.

Francisco nodded back shyly. “It helped me figure out the designs for one of my inventions. Got me into the Central City University Robotics Program.”

Hartley almost scoffed. He wondered which one of his sorry research projects the kid was talking about. He never finished any of his bigger projects. He was thrown out by his parents before he could and all his work went to the benefit of his parent's company. 

“I'm Cisco Ramon.” holding his hand out. “Sorry for bumping into you. Hope you're not too bruised?”

Hartley shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I should live.” Hartley said before playing it off with a flirty smile. “I'm incredibly interested in which one of my works inspired you though. Mind if we talk?”

Francisco rubbed the back of his head. “I'd love to, really. I'm just in a bit of a hurry right now. I'm actually supposed to go to my parents house for dinner tonight. Decided to make a surprise cake though. Raincheck?”

Hartley painted on a fake smile as he rattled off the number for his burner phone. “Of course, see you soon?” 

“Count on it.” Francisco grinned as he pushed his cart away. 

Hartley's fake smile fell seconds after Francisco left. Axel had almost ruined everything. Hartley was going to get it if Leonard found out he actually had made contact with his target. Hartley's phone vibrated and he flipped it open. A text with Francisco's number appeared as well as a another text from Leonard.

_ Headquarters. NOW. _

Hartley sighed in anger. Damn it. He paid for the few items he picked up an left, noticing Francisco moving toward a cashier line. He dumped his bag at his apartment and headed to headquarters with an annoyance. He walked in, shoes soundless, but aura noticeable that everyone backed off. He walked into Leonard's office, face easing as he noticed Barry walk out. Barry smiled softly at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“It's not your fault.” he said meaningfully. “He’s….stressed.”

Hartley nodded. He pulled off his glasses and cleaned them with his cloth before turning the knob and stepping in. He stood in front of the large, wooden desk, the same desk he and Leonard used to fuck on years ago. Hartley stood straight as Leonard ignored him in favor of paperwork. Hartley said nothing, waiting to be acknowledged. He stood there for a full five minutes before Leonard even chanced a glance at him. Leonard said nothing as his roamed over the last few pages of what he was working on before he signed it.

“You know why you're here?”

Hartley nodded.

“With words, Rathaway.” Leonard said harshly.

“Yes, Sir. I do know why I'm here.” Hartley said.

“So why don't you explain what happened.” Leonard said gruff as he threaded his fingers together.

Hartley took a deep breath before explaining everything that happened. How he'd miscalculated, how Axel interrupted and said his name, how he had to make it seem natural by talking to Francisco. He finished with averted eyes, knowing he'd fucked up.

Leonard sighed. “Hartley, you're one of my best. I don't understand how you let this happen? He bumped into your target after explicitly being told you can't be seen, you let him learn your name, your real name not even an alias, and you spoke with him, flirted even. After I specifically told you not to seduce him. He knows about you now.”

Hartley bit his lip. That did sound bad and that was troubling because Hartley always prided on getting the job done right.

“I told you not to slack.”

 

“I wasn't!” Hartley defended, if there was anything he wasn't, it was that he was a slacker. Hartley hated this. His reputation was going down the toilet all because of goddamned Axel. “It had to be Jes-”

“Then tell me how this could happen!” Leonard yelled, cutting Hartley off.

Hartley's eyes widened. Leonard never yelled. Something was wrong. “I- I do-”

“You what, Hartley. You don't know? Why don't you know?”

Hartley stayed silent, head down.

“Answer me, Rathaway!” Leonard banged his hands on the table as Hartley jumped, taking a step back. “What? Nothing? No snark? No backtalk? Is the great Hartley Rathaway, speechless? ” 

Hartley shook his head.

“Get out. I expect better of you next time. You better hope you didn't just jeopardize this whole thing. The city is at stake.” Leonard said with a hard stare as he pointed to the door. “I'll be having a strict talking to with Axel as well as Jesse.”

Hartley glanced between Leonard and the door before he quickly made his way out. He saw the surprised faces of the people in the office, whispers about what had happened. He passed Barry on the way out. He wore a solemn look that Hartley wanted to punch from his face, but he said nothing as he passed him. Hartley's fists clenched once he was out the door. How is it that he got the blame when it wasn't even his fault to begin with? He hadn't been reprimanded since training. 

A driver was out front and he waved them over, asking to be brought to his apartment. He walked into his home with a shuddered breath as he closed the front door and leaned against it. The drive gave him a chance to think. He fucked up, but he had to make this work. This was a big mission that he had to finish, no matter what. It'd reflect poorly on him and their whole division if he didn't. He'd probably be out of a job and at worse killed. 

He pulled out his wallet and phone, setting them on the coffee table as he grabbed a mug. He needed tea. He walked back into the living room and switched on the news. A cast about his recent murder played, of course without the dirty details. He smirked into his cup before he set it back down. He looked down at his phone to find the message from Francisco still unopened. He pressed the button, input his password and stared at the envelope icon. After a few minutes, he decided that he was already in big trouble anyway, opening a text from his target wouldn't exactly make things worse. He opened it and read through the greeting and memorized the number. Hartley glanced at the case file on the coffee table right to the left of his mug before he started typing. 

_ You mentioned that one of my old research projects helped you get into the program you wanted. Which one was it?  _

He sent it out as soon as he finished typing, and waited for a reply. None came. He set the phone down in frustration. It was all this kid’s fault and Axel’s. He flipped the channel to some popular action show and raised the volume on the TV before standing and stripping himself as he made his way to his room. He hadn't gotten off in a while and he was going to be loud about it. Screw the neighbors. He needed the relaxation. He searched his drawers for his toys, grabbing the bottle of lube from his side table. He laid on his mound of pillows comfortably, spread his legs, and squirted some into his palm. He shoved his fingers inside roughly, arching his back with a gasp. He felt tears sliding down his face. He’d just botched the one thing he could do right. He lifted a small dildo and press it all the way inside in one motion. He rolled the toy inside him as he thought back to what led him to this moment.

He was recently kicked out, scrounging for housing. No one dealt with a sixteen year old, no matter how wealthy the family. He’d gone to school everyday wearing the same sets of clothes he managed to grab before the security for the house tossed him out on his ass. He’d been confused then, he didn’t know what had happened. He faced the reality of life head on and with now help. He’d petitioned to graduate from high school early and it was granted. Two months later he was in a borrowed graduation gown the administration had given him and was handed his diploma with the Senior class, graduating as a junior. He flicked his wrist, pressing the toy in as far as he could with a groan as he stared at the framed piece of paper hung on the wall across the room. He simultaneously hated and loved it. It was the only tie he had left to his old life other than his name, and it was something he’d accomplished on his own.

He yanked the toy out, throwing it off to the side as he stroked himself. He lubed up a small vibrator and inserted it inside himself. He turned it on and groaned at the feeling continuing to stroke himself, teasing his nipples. He remembered the first time he ever had a vibrator inside him. His first mission. He’d been a virgin then. He’d just finished his training under Harrison. It was just after he’d turned eighteen. He was supposed to get intel. It was a simple first mission, every time Hartley thought back to it, it should have been a piece of cake. In training, he’d been told to play along with their target to get any and all information available. He’d been warned countless times that sometimes the body did need to be used to get what they needed. Hartley just hadn’t expected to use his body on his very first mission. It hurt, it was kinky and it wasn’t exactly great, but he’d gotten the information he needed for the organization. He also couldn’t walk for nearly two days. The guy had done a number on him. That’s how he’d met Leonard. Leonard had helped him with it, comforted him after he felt miserable about having sex for nothing. Feeling like some whore. That first year wasn’t a good time for him. He discovered he failed out in the field unless he was using his smarts and good looks. Hartley upped the vibrations and cried out as he came. He continued pumping his cock as shivers filled him. He put the vibrations up twice as high and screamed his pleasure as it stimulated his sensitive body. 

Leonard Snart was the start of a new chapter in his life. He’d trained him in the normal ways of getting information. Without using his body, but like he’d mentioned, he was always successful when using his body and good looks. He was just mostly successful while on watch unless it was hacking. At nineteen years old, Leonard Snart had helped Hartley rise up into an excellent on field worker and one of the few men in the organization willing to seduce their targets without question. Hartley had come into his own. He knew his assets and he flaunted them outwardly.  By the time he was twenty one, he was comfortable being out as gay, and using his body was Plan A for every single mission. He’d become notorious in the organizations and was ranked only under Leonard Snart himself. On his twenty second birthday, he and Leonard started a sexual relationship. Hartley pumped himself hard as he came a second time, his body jerking against the sheets and his head was thrown back. He yanked out the the vibrator, tears still falling as he picked up the biggest toy he had. He lubed it lightly, wanting the burn. Needing the burn, before he shoved it into himself with little preparation. He wanted to feel something, anything that wasn’t the despair of failure. He fucked himself quickly, opening his legs more. Feeling his body shaking harshly as he kept up the fast pacing. He just wanted pleasure. He wanted to feel nothing but pleasure. 

Thinking about Leonard was making him angry all over again as he fucked himself roughly, not giving himself any breaks. His legs ached as he thought of their first time together. It was rough, just like all the other times he’d had sex. Leonard had fucked into him relentlessly, but Hartley had loved every second of it then. Nowadays, it just made him feel like a slut, used. Even if he teased and flirted with Leonard, the way he had dropped him. The way he made him feel like a whore for the first time since that first mission.  Leonard had apologized to him later. Of course that was before he fucked him again to get back at Barry for something he hadn’t even done. Hartley had felt even more miserable after that. More so when he went back to Barry. They had a sexual relationship for about a year and a half before Leonard had met CCPD CSI golden boy, Barry Allen. Leonard had fallen instantly and hard. Hartley knew that their relationship was just flings. It hadn’t bothered him when Leonard stopped fucking him less and less in favor of being with Barry. At least, he didn’t think it would. To this day, Leonard still doesn’t think he hurt Hartley that much. Only he did, he’d developed feelings that he hadn’t realized until Leonard was completely gone and with Barry. He hadn’t gone to their wedding eight months ago. He’d taken on an assignment that would have him across the country for a few weeks. Leonard had been disappointed, but Hartley hadn’t cared. He was devastated and he used his target to satisfy him. It was the first time his attitude had changed. He’d gotten more snarky than before, more insulting, used people more often, and no one noticed. Wait, that was wrong, people noticed, just the wrong ones. They all started disliking him more and more. Most people thought it was because he was praised by the organization head for breaking up a huge ring and getting tons of information from that mission he’d gone on instead of going to Leonard’s wedding, but he never suffered from an inflated head in the past. Most people had deserted him and that was fine with Hartley. He wanted to be on his own. He didn’t want anyone partnered with him, he wanted to do things on his own within his own power. People left him alone and he came to learn that Leonard would never care about him about two months later. Now here he was losing all his accomplishments all over again. Hartley fucked himself with the dildo a few more times before coming for a third time that night. He stopped fucking himself as he threw himself into the pillows, a sob of anguish escaping him. Why did he lose everything? First his education, then his innocence, and then Leonard, now it was his accomplishments. He kept losing everything that went good for him, and he didn’t know what to do. Nothing ever lasted. Hartley sobbed into his pillow, cum sticking to him and crying himself to sleep              

Hartley opened his eyes, groaning. He coughed a bit, moving his arm to cover his eyes. Maybe he pushed himself too hard the night before. Sometimes his anger got the best of him. Sometimes that was a bad idea. He felt sore everywhere. His ass hurt like crazy, his wrist hurt, and his legs were on fire. His thighs stuck together with dried lube and cum. His sheet stuck to his stomach and the tip of his dick was sore from rubbing against the sheets all night as he slept. His eyes were sore from crying, his face was probably puffed up and red, and his throat felt raw and dry. He sat up in his bed after taking a deep breath and took in the scene. Toys littered his bed, the TV had turned off due to disuse, lube and cum stains filled the sheets, he was sticky all over, and could barely move. Hartley groaned, burying his face back into his pillow. Yeah, he went a little too far in translating his frustrations into fucking himself. He lifted his head finally and pulled on his glasses, noticing his phone blinking. He picked up his phone, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, and unlocked it. It showed he’d received a text message.

_ The one about vibrations. :) _

Right, he’d texted Francisco the night before. Hartley read over the text once more before his hand moved to the circular piece of metal surgically implanted into his ear. He'd been researching that for better hearing aids. Ones that weren't so uncomfortable and annoying to deal with after his parents forced him through all those painful surgeries. He hadn't wanted anyone to go through what he had. 

_ What could you have possibly gained from that horrible project called research? _

Hartley shot off in reply before he chanced and getting up for the day. He was supposed to be at the building across from Francisco’s watching over his movements again today. He groaned as his body protested, never again. No matter how frustrated, no matter how angry, he would never pull out all the stops. At least he wouldn't pull this off again alone. He felt his joints crack as he carefully lifted himself into a sitting position. His eyes widened as something in him shifted. Had he really passed out with the toy still inside? He really must have wanted himself to be totally screwed this morning. He raised a leg carefully and reached between his legs to pull the toy out. He felt his hole flutter around nothing as he tossed the toy onto the bed to join the others he'd used. He pushed himself to stand and took short, gentle steps to the bathroom, his body aching. He showered off in hot water, a euphoric experience, before moving to his kitchen to make breakfast. The shower had made him feel  pretty better. At least better than he woke up. He could now move, pretty normally now too. Squatting all day on a rooftop would probably strain him again though. He got himself coffee, his breakfast and his pack, deciding to deal with the aftermath of his nightly activities later. He packed some snacks, water, and other necessities for the day before making his way out the door to head for Francisco’s apartment. It was a little past 7:30 in the morning. He’d be at Francisco’s by 8AM. A little late, but it wasn’t his first day watching this kid, he probably wasn’t even awake yet. 

Hartley looked over the ledge of roof and into Francisco's bedroom window. It was now 9AM on a Saturday and he was still sleeping. Hartley narrowed his eyes at Francisco’s sleeping form and he grinned. Scratch that. Francisco was waking up. Hartley watched Francisco sit up. Francisco rubbed at his stomach sleepily. Hartley looked at the scene in disgust as Francisco wiped off his drool before trying to smooth down his rat's nest of hair. He wiped at his eyes before sitting up and looking around tiredly. He stood up, folded his blankets and grabbed some clothes before heading to where Hartley knew was the shower according to his blueprints he’d received on the first day. Yes, he’d been watching him for that long to even know what he was doing. It was getting more boring by the day. Hartley felt a vibration from his pocket and moved to check it. Another text? From Francisco. That was interesting. Francisco must have left his phone somewhere.

_ You really should think more highly of yourself. The project really was brilliant. _

Hartley stared at his phone with a raised eyebrow. Not having a high self esteem had nothing to do it with it. Plus, Hartley did think of himself highly, so there. Francisco knew nothing about him. before typing back a straightforward and slightly offended answer. 

_ That doesn't answer my question. _

Hartley knew it'd be a wait to get a reply considering that Francisco was in the bathroom, he sat idly and waited. Francisco came out soon after and Hartley's eyes widened, the guy was completely naked. Now in the three weeks he was watching over him, that had never happened. His eyes raked over Francisco’s body. He was too far away to see birthmarks and the like, but Francisco definitely wore clothes that made him look bigger than he was. His hair stuck to his skin and his ass looked pretty good too, at least through his binoculars. Hartley raised an eyebrow when Francisco bent down, ass in full view of the window. Yup, he had a great ass. Francisco stood up whatever he found in his hands. Hmm...wears boxer briefs. Hartley noted as Francisco pulled them on. It was a shame he didn’t turn around. He may have been far, but even a glimpse of his cock would have had Hartley more interested. Though, Francisco actually had a pretty nice and fit body. Hartley actually shivered at the thought of having him in bed and all to himself. Francisco finished dressing himself  and headed out the room door. Hartley scooted over to look at him through the large veranda doors which showed off the living room and most of Francisco’s small kitchen. His stomach grumbled and he patted it as he reached into his bag for a granola bar. He chewed on it thoughtfully as he watched Francisco make his breakfast. Hartley’s phone vibrated once more a few minutes later. 

_ Good morning to you, too. :) _

_ It helped me develop a sonic technology.  _

Came a second reply seconds after Hartley read over the first one. He glanced to the window to find Cisco setting his phone down with his breakfast and reaching for the TV remote. What would Francisco be binge watching today? He looked down at the text then looked back up. He had an idea. Best of all he was already in trouble for it so it’s not like he could get in more trouble. He’d seduce Francisco just like he did all his targets. It’s never failed him before, so he doubted it would fail him now. 

_ I see. Did you still want to meet up? _

Hartley looked at the window and saw the second his text had reached Francisco's phone. 

_ Yeah, sure, if you want.  _

Hartley nodded at his phone. 

_ Is today fine? _

He watched Francisco pick up his phone to check it.

_ Yeah, sure! Anywhere in particular?  _

Hartley shook his head at the sheer trust this kid had. How naive was he? That would be his downfall. Hartley would make sure of it. He looked back at Francisco's window. Looked like he finished breakfast and was curled up to watch TV properly.

_ Wherever you're comfortable going. _

He typed back and looked up, waiting for Francisco to receive it. He saw him tapping on his phone furiously before Hartley received another text.

_ Well, there's this coffee shop, Jitters? It's pretty popular nowadays. I don't know if you've heard of it, but we can meet there? _

Hartley nodded. Francisco was there almost everyday. It wasn't hard to figure out where he'd recommend. 

_ Yes, I've heard of it. Any specific time you want to meet up?  _

Hartley pocketed his phone and gathered his things. Looks like today wouldn't be so boring after all. He groaned lightly, body still a bit achy as he stood up. At least he wouldn’t be sitting here all day. Two hours was a nice compromise.  Hartley took the stairs off the roof and made his way down the street with his backpack. He pulled out his phone once more to check if Francisco replied. 

_ Is noon, okay? _

  
Hook, line, and sinker. Hartley smirked. This target just got easier. He texted back an affirmation before hailing a cab and heading back to his apartment. He'd needed to dress to impress, well at least enough for a casual meeting. His old on watch jeans and a sweatshirt wouldn't cut it. No matter how casual this kid seemed.


	4. Hartley and the Face to Face Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley gets to know a little more about Francisco straight from the mouth of the man.

Hartley waited across the street for Francisco to walk in. It was 12:03 and he hadn't arrived yet. He received a ‘sorry. Running late’ text a few minutes ago to which he scoffed because really? Where was this kid’s responsibility? He walked in at 12:05, taking a deep breath. He was getting bored and he shouldn't be letting his pent up frustration with his job get to him. It wouldn’t do him any good if all he did was snark at Francisco and make him not like him. It’d screw up the mission even more, that’s what it’d do. He smiled at the barista as he walked up to the counter and ordered a coffee. Without his usual sunglasses and coat to cover himself up, he wasn’t noticed. He still didn’t know how Cisco managed to stop in here everyday. He’d just settled himself when Francisco hurried in a few minutes later and spotted him. He waved as he joined Hartley at their table for two. 

“Sorry, my neighbor is this sweet old lady and she lost her cat and asked me to help find it. I was running all over our complex only to find out she was under her couch all along.” Francisco smiled as Hartley's coffee order was called.

“It’s fine! Don’t worry about it.” Hartley gave him a small smile in return as he stood up to grab his mug. He didn’t know if that was just a stupid excuse or if Francisco thought he was dim enough to believe it. He returned to their table, coffee in hand. 

“I'll just go order.” Francisco gave Hartley another bright smile before bounding off to the counter.

Hartley raised an eyebrow at the motion. Francisco was definitely a person to over share information. Hartley was glad for that as it'd make getting information out of Francisco much, much easier. Hartley had no idea how the agency thought this kid was so diabolical genius out to help destroy the city, but then again, no one expects the fallen Rathaway heir to be some promiscuous assassin either. He smiled into his sip of coffee as Francisco returned. Francisco sat with his coffee and smiled once more. Overly smiles, Hartley noted. Probably when nervous or anxious. He added to his mental notes as he noticed Francisco's hands rubbing at the base of the mug every few seconds. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Francisco asked.

Hartley took a deep breath, held it for a second, and let it out. “I'm wondering why a child genius like you would ever be able to utilize my work.”

Francisco blinked at him. “Why wouldn't I be able to? You weren't so bad yourself when you were researching. Did all that at 16, right?” 

Hartley nodded. “And here we are 10 years later.” 

Francisco nodded. Hartley noticed him fumbling with his fingers before Francisco looked at him again. “Wh-why did you stop?”

“Stop?”

“Your research? You were supposed to take over your family's company right? I know...circumstances changed that, but that didn't mean you had to stop. You were headed to big places even without your family's backing.”

Hartley bit his lip. He hadn't talked about his family in years. It felt weird to talk to one one knew about it. The latest person he did speak with about his family was Barry and the was two years ago. It was only because it applied to a CCPD case. It never delved this deep though. It was mostly about his parents rather than himself whenever people talked to him about what happened. Why they do it? How could they just abandon their son like that, especially someone as gifted as Hartley? But Hartley knew, he was a “problem” child from birth. All the surgeries just to make him “normal” only to fail everyone until he was twelve and the surgery was finally somewhat successful. He still required his hearing aids. Coming out was the last straw for them. Hartley had seen it coming. It's why he'd waited a year to settle as much as he could for himself. His leftover money is what got him into the agency after he’d graduated high school. He needed to be tested and used all his money to make sure he was shown off well. 

“I-i don't know why.” Hatley said honestly after a few seconds because Francisco was right. He could have continued with his work, away from his family. “I just didn't want to deal with everything I guess. I was taught to do my work, keep my head down. Continuing meant making a scene and having to deal with my parents and the media more than I had wanted to at the time.

Francisco nodded. “That's understandable. You were pretty young then. Still under the influence of your family?” he said as he lifted the mug to his mouth for a sip. Hartley noted he closed his eyes when he drank. 

“Not then, particularly. My upbringing just kicked in.”

“I heard you know six languages. That true?”

Hartley chuckled. “Yes, that's true.”

Francisco grinned. “How cool! Which ones?”

Hartley sipped his drink before he answered. “English, Spanish, Latin, Japanese, and French.”

Francisco frowned. “That's only five.”

Hartley noted that Francisco noticed his omission. He had initially thought that Francisco would ignore it in favor of talking about others. “There is one more.” Hartley answered. “Though it's not exactly spoken.” he finished as he signed with his speech.

Francisco blinked. “You know ASL?” 

Hartley nodded, filled with pride. 

“Wow, and it looks like you really know it. Like incredibly well! I only know the alphabet and some words from elementary school, but wow. What made you want to learn?”

Hartley stared. No one had asked that before. Then again not many knew about his childhood, nor did they know about his ability to sign. He debated lying over being truthful, but lying would mean omitting a particularly of himself from people even if Francisco was going to be killed in a few weeks. It’s just. The surgeries… his childhood had been painful. After last night’s reminiscing, if he could even call it that, he wasn’t exactly ready to open that can of worms so soon. He thought about just moving his hair behind his ear, his hearing aid would be completely visible. Hartley nearly jumped when he felt a warm hand on his own. He looked down to find it was Francisco's.

“It's fine. You don't have to tell me.” he smiled softly.

Hartley blinked. “No, it's-”

“It's fine.” Francisco waved. “You took a while forming words. It’s obviously something meaningful. I wouldn't want to wreck that for you.”

Hartley found himself opening his mouth in protest, wanting to tell Francisco. He stopped himself and nodded in return. “Okay.” he managed.

They spent another hour talking after that. About everything and nothing. Hartley was surprised at how much general knowledge Francisco seemed to carry in that head of hair of his. Francisco was obviously more than the hyperactive nerd Hartley thought he was. In that conversation alone, Hartley could see why so many people thought he was a genius. He spoke with such interest, curiosity, and passion. Nothing like how Hartley was when he was still researching. Hartley never thought he’d ever feel sad for giving that all up, but here he was thinking about what could have been after one conversation with this guy. He was good, Hartley would give him that, but Hartley was good too. He smiled as they finished their second drink, but Francisco excused himself. Telling Hartley he was being called in for work after he’d checked his phone. Hartley nodded and packed up his own stuff. Francisco offered to meet up again and Hartley found it strange that he actually accepted. It really was his first talk in an extremely long time that didn't end in him going to someone's home for sex. Hartley walked down the street, backpack over his shoulder when he realized, Francisco never answered his question. He sighed and shook his head with a small smile. He’d save it for another day.

Hartley found himself at his home before he knew it. He'd been thinking about Francisco the whole way. His speech, his mannerisms, his smiles, everything he learned about him that day played over in his head. Hartley had actually felt, better. He felt elated, hopeful, content, relaxed? He had no idea why a two and a half hour long talk made him feel that way though. Especially when it was his target. He'd be dead in a few weeks and Hartley would be nowhere and on his own again, probably with some kind of punishment after ruining the initial plan too. Hartley shrugged. He already was into the new plan. Nothing else he could do about it. The agency would have to deal with it.


	5. 6 Weeks in and a First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley and Cisco officially go on a date.

Hartley walked down the hall with a large smile on his face. He walked into Leonard's office to let him know where he was headed only to get a low whistle from Barry. He raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. He’d gotten over the event with Leonard about a week and a half ago, after a talk with Francisco. It’d really helped him open up more. They’d been talking for about a month since that first meeting, meeting up as often as they could. Occasionally, Hartley would see Francisco a few times a day. It was all very nice and peaceful. Hartley didn’t expect them to get so close in such a short time, but it felt surreal to finally have someone that understood him. He felt happy for once in his life. 

“Going anywhere?” Leonard asked amused.

“I told you, first date with Francisco.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “I know I signed off on you seducing him, but you look way too happy about this.”

Hartley scoffed. “Please, he's just a target. Any estimation?”

“The head says a few more weeks. They're waiting to out him right before Eobard’s big reveal. I assume your boy toy told you?” Leonard replied.

Hartley nodded. “Particle accelerator.”

“So does seducing tonight entail-”

“Fucking? Definitely.” Hartley cut Barry off with a smirk as Barry rolled his eyes.

“I don't see how anyone normal would agree to go on a date with you? Don't you normally ask you for oh I don’t know, money?” Barry waved, teasingly.

Hartley raised an eyebrow. “Are you calling me a slut, Barry?”

Barry made a face and shook his head. “Not at all! Though don't act like you don't enjoy it.” he said sarcastically

Hartley grinned in return. “Finally decided to try and out bitch me, Barry?”

Barry's eyes narrowed. “Just go on the stupid date, Hartley.” he said as Hartley smirked before heading out the door.

Hartley buzzed Francisco's apartment building. He smiled as Francisco was down in minutes, face flushed. He’d been running. Hartley smiled and greeted him. He wrapped an arm around his waist, Francisco placing a hand on his arm. They had decided to go to a small restaurant down the street, maybe take a walk in Central City Park. Francisco gave his name to the hostess as they were seated. Hartley smiled as they ordered. It seems tonight was an anxious night for him. Francisco was rubbing his fingers against the base of his glass something Hartley was very familiar with now.

“Nervous?” he asked playfully.

Francisco chuckled softly. “Can you tell?”

Hartley grinned. “Just a bit. Has it been a while?”

“Uh, yeah, ever since I was hired at STAR Labs two years ago, it's been all work all the time. No time for dating.”

“You seem to have been making time just fine with our dates these last few weeks.” Hartley teased.

“Dates? Well, I suppose you can call those meet ups at Jitters dates.” Francisco shrugged.

“Well, I'd hate to assume.”

“No! Those can be dates. Actually, I’m happy you think of them as dates.” Francisco smiled, red tinting his cheeks and Hartley found himself smiling back.

“So, what makes this date any different from those?” Hartley asked, taking a sip of water from his glass. He kept his eyes on Francisco from over the rim of the glass.

“Well...you're different. The atmosphere feels different. I don't know.” Francisco said, afraid to meet Hartley's eyes.

Hartley nodded in understanding. “It can be awkward. I hope we aren't though.”

“Of course not!” Francisco grinned. “Hartley, I like you a lot and we've been talking non stop for almost a month. We haven't run out of topics yet either you closeted nerd.”

Hartley smiled to himself. “Well, I can't be closeted if my boyfriend keeps yelling about it.” he teased, but then paused as he realized. He'd just called Francisco his boyfriend. His eyes widened slowly as he stared at Francisco. That  _ wasn't _ supposed to happen. How had that even slipped out. It was their first date. But...it felt like he’d known Francisco forever, like they’d been together for so much longer.

“Do - don't worry about it, Hartley. We can be boyfriends. I don't mind.” Francisco replied shyly.

Hartley gulped then nodded. Okay, this was good. Francisco agreed and it pushed their relationship a bit more. The smile slowly returned to Hartley’s face. “Thanks, Francisco.”

“I have no idea what to do to make you call me my name.” Francisco joked as their food arrived.

“That is your name.” Hartley countered.

“Please, Hartley, call me Cisco. Francisco makes me think my dad's angry at me or something.”

“I can be your daddy.” Hartley winked as Francisco blushed.

“Please, no, people think I'm weird enough as it is.”

Hartley chuckled. “Nothing wrong with kinks, but okay,  _ Cisco  _ .” he emphasized, teasing him.

Cisco flashed one of his bright smiles and Hartley just had to smile back. “Hey, I never said there was anything wrong with kinks and thank you.” Cisco said as he took a bite of his dinner.

“So, how's work been?” Hartley asked.

“Works been work.” Cisco said then paused. “There is something I've been meaning to ask though.”

“Oh, really?” Hartley asked, taking a bite of his own food.

“Yeah, um, you see, I'm receiving an award in a few days for one of my projects. I know you're not big on the media an all, but would you like to be my plus one?” Cisco asked shyly.

Hartley looked at Cisco with a small smile. “I'd love to go.”

“You sure? I mean it's just some stupid ceremony. It's nothing, really.”

Hartley nodded “If it's important to you, then I'll definitely go.”

Cisco looked at Hartley in adoration. “Thank you, Hartley.” he said softly.

Hartley returned the smile. Taking the last bite of his salad as the main course arrived. He felt nervousness in the pit of his stomach. It felt strange and he couldn’t pinpoint why he felt it, but Cisco felt safe like he really did care about Hartley. Plus, he'd been out of the public eye for so long, might as well take that leap forward. Hopefully this would be good for him. Cisco had really been helping him these past few weeks with his past and just life in general. It felt like therapy, being able to talk to him so openly. While he hadn’t revealed any secrets exactly, Cisco knew about some of his past. His family disowning him, the basics of Leonard Snart, how he felt like he was becoming a failure in life. He explicitly told him that it would all be okay, and somehow that day, Hartley had wholly believed him.

Hartley felt giddy as they exited the restaurant. It was too late to go on the walk they planned since they spent three hours talking and eating. Dessert had been fabulous and he’d gotten Cisco to open up more about his own family. Hartley felt rested and content as he and Cisco walked down the street toward Cisco's apartment. They made it up the stairs and Cisco looked back at him as he pulled out his key. He opened the door and turned back to Hartley.

“Would you like to come in?”

That snapped Hartley out of whatever he was feeling. Cisco inviting him in made him remember that Cisco was his target. They were in a fake relationship. His stomach dropped to the floor, but he nodded tightly. Cisco smiled and stepped in, Hartley following.

“I’ve got some DVDs we can wa-”

Hartley cut Cisco off by slamming him against the door. He bit at his neck harshly. Hartley had a plan in mind. He’d let Cisco fuck him and then he’d kill him while he slept. Hopefully that would be enough mercy that Hartley wouldn't feel guilty about this wonderful man losing his life. He ripped at Cisco’s shirt, pushing it away as he moved to his jeans.

“Ha-hartley? Wh- hartley? Stop! Hartley?!” Cisco finally yelled.

Hartley stopped, looking up at Cisco from his place on the floor.

“Hartley what are you doing?” Cisco asked, breathing harshly.

“Y-you invited me in?” Hartley said softly.

Cisco nodded, buttoning his jeans and fixing his shirt. “I did, but not for sex. We just had our first date, Hart!”

Hart. Hartley liked that. He’d thought nicknames were trivial in the past, but the way Cisco said it. It made him feel good. “B-but.”

Cisco pulled him up from the floor. He looked into Hartley’s confused eyes with a soft smile. Finger stroking at Hartley’s wrist. “Can I kiss you?”

Hartley tilted his head. “Well, yeah, but why would you ask?”

Cisco lifted his hand and stroked Hartley’s lips. “What if you didn’t want to kiss me?”

“What if? Cisco I was just getting ready to blow you. A kiss is nothing!”

“Not to me.” Cisco whispered as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Hartley’s softly.

Hartley kept his eyes open, vision roaming across Cisco innocent face. He finally closed his eyes and kissed back, trying to mimic Cisco’s gentleness. Cisco set his hands on Hartley’s slim waist, pressing further into the kiss. Hartley’s mind was reeling. Seduction meant sexy, sex, dirty, but this kiss was so gentle, so innocent. Hartley hadn’t felt something like this in so long. He’d almost forgotten the feeling. He set his hands on Cisco’s shoulders and pulled him closer as they pulled apart for a short breath of air before moving into kiss again. Hartley’s hand had traveled to Cisco’s neck. Cisco cupped his cheek and angled Hartley’s face more toward him. He felt Cisco’s tongue stroke across his lips and opened his mouth. Hartley felt all the emotion Cisco pushed into the kiss. Hartley realized that this kiss was in no way sexual. It was loving, caring, and kind. Hartley pulled away with glassy eyes as his eyes moved wildly, looking into Cisco’s. They were both breathing heavily. Cisco bit his lip, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

“About those movies?” 

“Uh, yeah, I don’t mind watching some movies.” Hartley nodded.

It was 2AM by the time they felt sleepy. Hartley had found out that Cisco was quite the cuddler. He’d also found out that he liked being held.

“It’s late. Do you want to stay over?” Cisco asked. “I think I have clothes that fit.”

Hartley nodded with a smile as Cisco led him into the bedroom. Cisco handed him a t-shirt to sleep in and some shorts.

“Bathroom’s over there if you’re shy.” Cisco pointed. Hartley almost snorted.

Hartley walked to the bathroom and changed quickly. He walked back into the room to find Cisco pulling up his shorts and shirtless. He had a birthmark on his back, curving with his hip. Cisco turned around and jumped.

“Holy-! I didn’t even hear you. Were you like a cat in a former life?” Cisco joked.

Hartley shook his head with a grin. Cisco climbed into bed and Hartley followed. They fixed themselves under the covers and Cisco moved to take off the lamp. Hartley stared at the ceiling. This felt weird. He’d never actually laid in bed with someone and hadn’t had sex with them. He felt Cisco turn to him.

“Everything okay?” He whispered.

Hartley nodded. “I’m glad. About today?”

Hartley frowned. Not really wanting to talk about it.

“I know you mentioned before that most people only see you for your looks. They’d rather have sex with you than actually get to know you. I just want you to know I’m not one of those people. I really do like you, Hart.”

Hartley turned to face Cisco. He lifted Cisco’s hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss in the palm. “I know.” He said and he did. Cisco was the first person to actually push him away. Everyone had rolled with it when Hartley wanted sex, but Cisco actively had said no. “Thank you.”

“You shouldn’t thank me. It’s disgusting that people only want you for your body. You’re more than that.” Cisco replied and Hartley froze.

Cisco placed a soft kiss on his cheek before settling to bed. Hartley heard Cisco’s snores a few minutes later, but his words replayed in Hartley’s head over and over. He didn’t realize when he fell asleep nor when he decided to cuddle into Cisco. But, he woke up the next morning arm wrapped around Cisco and Cisco’s head on his shoulder. That was new. He twisted his head to see Cisco and found he was still dead asleep. Hartley yawned and lifted his head to look at the digital clock on the nightstand. 8AM. He laid back on his pillow, jerking when he felt Cisco snuggle into him even more. Hartley looked down at him. He looked so innocent, so unknowing of the cruel world. Hartley lifted his other hand to brush Cisco’s hair from his face and tuck it behind his ear. Hartley couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“Good morning to you to.” Cisco yawned, opening his eyes.

“Have you been awake the whole time?”

Hartley felt Cisco shake his head. Cisco breathed deeply before looking up at him. “My hair is sensitive.”

Hartley snorted.

Cisco chuckled softly in return. “Yeah, I know it’s weird, but it’s true. I always wake up when people touch my hair.”

Hartley shook his head as he laughed again. He stopped when Cisco hadn’t said anything. He looked down in confusion. “What?”

“So it was you.” Cisco said with a smile.

“What was me?”

Cisco motioned to Hartley’s ear with his head and Hartley quickly lifted his hand to his ear. His hearing aid had been exposed.

“I can’t believe I hadn’t noticed. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I just usually keep it covered.” Hartley shrugged. It was true. Hartley’s surprised Cisco noticed at all. Most people don’t not even his targets. If they do, they don’t care enough to ask or mention it.

Cisco scooted up and Hartley felt the warmth leave his side. “Can I?” Cisco asked, looking into Hartley’s eyes.

Hartley scrunched his eyes together in question before he realized what Cisco was asking. “Oh, uh, yeah.”

Cisco’s fingertips traced his ear and it kind of tickled, but he feeling was barely there. Like Cisco didn’t want to hurt him.

“It doesn’t hurt.” Hartley said finally. “You can touch it.

Cisco blushed. Hartley moved his arm from around Cisco and took his hand in his own. He cupped Cisco’s hand and brought it to his ear. He ran Cisco fingertips over his aid “Feel that?”

Cisco nodded as Hartley let his hand go. “You seem to hear pretty fine with them. Was it just a minor thing? An accident?”

Hartley bit his lip, but shook his head. “I was born deaf.”

Cisco looked at him in confusion. Hartley could see he was fighting with himself on whether to ask or not.

“It's...tough to explain.” Hartley said.

Cisco smiled softly. “Don't worry about it. Whenever you're ready, you know who you can talk to.”

And there it was again. Hartley could tell Cisco as little information, show some hurt or disdain for the subject and he'd just let it go. Of course Cisco probably thought about later, but he never wanted to make him feel uncomfortable and that was...appreciated. Hartley nodded and moved to stretch. He felt so well rested. It's the best he's felt in a long time.

“Want some breakfast? Unless you have to be somewhere?”

Hartley checked his phone after sliding on his glasses, multiple texts from Leonard and even one from Barry. Hartley was already late in turning in his report from last night. They could wait a little longer. So, Hartley smiled and nodded as he and Cisco got out of bed.

“You need to borrow clothes?”

“Umm, yeah sure. That'd be great.” Hartley nodded.

Cisco pulled out a set of clothes and Hartley gave him a face. Cisco laughed loudly.

“Sorry, I know you have a thing for dark colors, but this is the best I can do.”

Hartley stared at the clothes. Grey pants and a blue Dr. Who t-shirt. Cisco shook them teasingly and with such an idiotic face that Hartley couldn't say no. “Okay, fine. I'm like 80% sure you just want to see me in some nerd shirt.”

“Cutest nerd on the block, trust me.” Cisco winked.

“You can shower first. Extra toothbrushes are under the sink.” Cisco waved him off.

“Extra?” Hartley called from the hallway.

“I buy mine in packs.” Cisco supplied as Hartley nodded.

Hartley stepped into the bathroom. It was brighter now that he was changing at a reasonable time. He turned on the shower and shed his clothes. He stepped in and looked around. A loofah hung on the shower knob, shampoo,  conditioner, and body wash lined the edge of the tub. He grabbed the body wash and sniffed it. It was a spicy scent, definitely smelled like Cisco. He squirted some into his hand, it was a change from the unscented kind that Hartley used, but it was a nice scent. He shampooed his hair and quickly rinsed it. He stepped out the shower and quickly dressed himself, pulling on the same underwear. He dried his hair and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked...different. He stepped out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and went back to Cisco's room. Cisco was folding the sheets they'd used last night on the couch.

He turned to look at Hartley and broke out into a large, toothy grin. “Well how cute is that?!”

Hartley huffed pushing his glasses up. “I look like a child.”

“No, you don't, Hart. You look like any other person on the street.”

Hartley crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at Cisco.

“Okay, I give.” Cisco held his hands up in defeat. “I'll shower quickly. You're welcome to anything in the fridge in the meantime.”

Cisco grabbed his clothes and heed to the bathroom. Quickly was 20 minutes later. Hartley had spent the time walking around the small apartment. Just one bedroom, an okay sized kitchen, a small living room, and a bathroom. It radiated personality though. It was lived in and you could tell. He took note of numerous photos, picture frames, and post it notes stuck onto random things. Cisco’s chicken scratched grocery list was magented to the fridge along with a few emergency numbers on a post it. Cisco had really gotten himself a humble home. It suited him. Hartley was actually pretty surprised. Cisco took care of himself well and all the family photos and pictures of presumably old friends gave warmth to the rooms.

“That's my brother, Dante.” Cisco said from behind him. He was looking at one hung in the hallway. “Pianist.”

“Oh, do you play?” Hartley turned to him.

“Some guitar here and there.” Cisco shrugged. “You?”

Hartley nodded. “Flute and pretty much any instrument really. It's been a really long time since I've played anything, though.”

Cisco nodded. “How fitting. Now, breakfast?”

“What do you have?” Hartley asked. “You’re not exactly a healthy eater.”

“Some biscuits I got at the little Panadería across the street . Is that fine? With some coffee?” Cisco smacked hartley lightly.

Hartley nodded with a smile. “Sounds fantastic.”

He sat at the small kitchen table as Cisco set the tray of biscuits in front of him along with a cup of coffee.

“I’ve been getting addicted to those dumb flavored syrups you put in your coffee.”

“They are heaven and so delicious. You’re missing out.” Hartley pouted.

Cisco grinned, sticking his tongue out. “I didn’t say it was bad.”

“You better put that thing back in your mouth or I;ll find something else to do with it.” Hartley smirked as he felt a vibration from his pocket.

Cisco sucked his tongue back into his mouth, a blush dusting his cheeks. “Something wrong?” He asked as Hartley checked his phone. Another text from Leonard.

“Just someone needs my help with something at work.”

“Oh! I didn’t mean to keep you!” Cisco frowned.

“No, no, I stayed on purpose. They can wait. At least until we’re done with breakfast.” Hartley said.

Cisco didn’t look convinced.

“It’s fine, Cisquito, really.”

Cisco’s eyes brightened. “Pet names? Already Hartley?”

Hartley scoffed. “And what is it when you call me Hart?”

“A nickname.” Cisco countered with a smirk.

Hartley finished the last of his biscuit, and gulped down the last of his coffee. He noticed Cisco’s sad look. Hartley bit his lip. “We didn’t get to that walk. Maybe tonight?”

Cisco stood up and nodded. “Yeah, we can go on a walk tonight. Let me walk you to the door.”

Hartley pulled on his shoes and his jacket. He reached for the door, but Cisco stopped him.

“Can I?” he asked, his eyes shining. Hartley turned to Cisco and nodded once. Cisco pressed their lips together softly. Hartley placed a hand at his neck, biting at his bottom lip teasingly before pulling away.

“You don’t have to ask every time.” He said in amusement.

“I know, but I want to. You deserve that much.” Cisco said as Hartley walked out the door with a short wave.

Hartley took heavy steps as he quickly walked to Leonard’s office, dodging the shocked gazes sent his way. “You really couldn’t wait just a little longer?” He said, slamming palms on Leonard’s desk.

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “What? Did I cut into morning sex?”

Hartley narrowed his eyes. “No actually. We didn’t have sex.”

Leonard raised both eyebrows. “That’s certainly...different. I thought you said this kid liked you?”

“He does.” Hartley said with crossed arms.

“Then why didn’t you seduce him?” Leonard replied, flatly. “It’s what you do.”

“FYI, Cisco and I had a very clean and innocent night together.” Hartley glowered.

Hartley heard a thunk followed by a pained groan.

“You what?” Barry came out from under Leonard’s desk mouth bruised and saliva dripping.

“Cisco? Nicknames, Hartley? You two sure have gotten close. “ Leonard pointed out. “Not to mention, I’ve never you seen you wear anything other than black slacks and a dress shirt. What’s with the fandom?”   

Hartley swore to himself. He wasn’t supposed to let Cisco’s nickname slip, but he’d already gotten so used to calling Cisco ‘Cisco’. He also should have changed before he came in. It would have made things a lot less noticeable.

“Hartley, are you sure this mission’s going well?” Leonard asked as Barry wiped his mouth and stood behind him.

“The mission’s fine. I’m just leading him on, okay? I stayed over and i didn’t bring extra clothes. He leant me some of his. That’s all. Plus, you said we weren’t supposed to kill him yet. I’ve got to do something to keep my boredom at bay.” Hartley defended. Leonard didn’t exactly know how much he and Cisco had been meeting up already.

Leonard looked at him thoughtfully before nodding. “I expect your report on this desk by 2PM.” 

  
Hartley nodded as he left. He made his way to his office and got set to typing up everything he learned about Cisco the night before. For some reason, he had a bad feeling, but shoved it down as he continued to type. He had another date with Cisco that night and he wasn’t about waste time being at the agency all day when he could be home, waiting for 5PM to come. He took a deep breath. He smelled like Cisco. It was comforting in a strange way. Almost how Leonard’s scent had comforted him so long ago. Though this made him feel better rather than angry. 


	6. 7 Weeks and Important Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley has to face reality.

Hartley placed soft kisses on Cisco’s lips as they huddled together with Jitter’s ‘to go’ cups. Cisco leaned into him as hartley wrapped an arm around his shoulders. It was a pretty cold night. They’d been walking for an hour already before they ran into the Jitter’s ‘to go’ cart. Their hands were definitely warmed up now that they had something warm to drink and hold. 

“I hope I didn’t get you in trouble at work.” Cisco shivered as he sipped his hot chocolate.

“No, you didn’t. I just needed to get a report in.” Hartley looked at Cisco with a smile. He sipped his own tea before pressing his lips against Cisco’s again. The cold wind colored his cheeks, but Hartley liked to think that the kisses caused them too. Cisco was mighty shy when he wanted to be, but this was their first show of PDA. Cisco wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer and into an open mouthed kiss. Hartley snuck his tongue in, teasing Cisco as he bit at his lip again. Cisco pulled away with a wide smile and redder cheeks. He buried his face in Hartley’s neck as Hartley pulled him closer.

“I don’t know why, but spending time with you makes my days better. Even before our “official” date.” Cisco whispered.

“Me too.” Hartley smiled softly. “It’s...weird, but nice.”

Cisco nodded in agreement. They sat there in silence for a few more moments, basing in each other’s presence.  

“Shall we move on?” Cisco asked, standing up.

Hartley nodded, following Cisco. He felt Cisco shyly move to touch pinky’s before Hartley just grabbed his hand and laced them together tightly. They walked together like that until they reached the front of Cisco’s apartment again. They’d rounded the park three times before they decided to call it a night.

“Did you want to come up again? I know you brought extra clothes this time.” Cisco said pointing to Hartley’s backpack.

“You caught me.” Hartley teased.

“I don’t mind. Last night had to be one of the best sleeps I’ve ever had in awhile.”

“Me too.” Hartley agreed.

“We can finish that Star Trek marathon we were having?”

“I’d like that.” Hartley said as they made their way into Cisco’s apartment.

They changed and cuddled up on the bed while Cisco’s laptop laid between them. They both fell asleep in no time, laptop pushed to the end of the bed. Hartley left early the next morning, kissing Cisco on the forehead at 6:30AM and apologizing for leaving so early. He was supposed to be with Felicity today. They were gonna ty to hack through the STAR Labs system to get an approximate date for the particle accelerato. Hartley had found out early that Cisco was very tightlipped about work, but he couldn’t blame him. Everything would probably be coded, so they’d probably spend the better part of the day trying to figure it all out. Hartley was working through a hard patch when he got a text a little after noon.

_ Brunch? Please!!! <3 _

Hartley smiled at the text. He hadn’t got to eat anything that morning. He, Felicity, and curtis had delved into computer work. He figured it was time for a break. He was the only one who hadn’t taken one yet.

_ I’ll meet you a Jitters. _

He texted back as he shutdown his computer. “I’ll be back in about two hours, Felicity.”

“I heard from Oliver that you had a little boy toy. Is that who you’re going to meet?”

Hartley frowned. “Just don’t tell anyone. Please? I actually might really like this guy.”

“You owe me.” She replied, eyes never leaving the screen. “But have fun. It’s cute to see you like that.”

Hartley raised an eyebrow, but left. He met Cisco at Jitters and smiled brightly in greeting when he saw Cisco leaning against the counter, speaking with Kendra.

“Same old problems, Kendra?”

“Hartley! Yeah, we’re working through it though. I hear you and Cisco are officially dating! Congratulations! It took you guys long enough!”

Hartley looked over to Cisco, who was grinning at him in...pride? He smiled back. “You order the usual?”

“Of course!” Cisco said excitedly as he grabbed Hartley by the arm to get their normal table.

“It’s only lunch, Cisquito. I have to get back to work. We’re working on something important.”

“Oh! Don’t worry, me too. I have to head into STAR Labs. Eobard needs me to do some tests on the accelerator. We’re so close, Hart. I can feel it.” Cisco smiled around the straw in his mouth. “We’re still on for next Saturday, right?”

“Definitely. I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

Only Hartley did almost miss it. Leonard had found out about how much time he was spending with Cisco and locked him in his office. He was yelled at, furiously before he was finally let go. Leonard thought that he was reminding him of his mission, but Hartley knew his mission. He was supposed to kill Cisco. Sweet, kind Cisco that had gotten him flowers just the day before, had made dinner for him the night before that. Hartley had slept over at Cisco’s apartment every night since their first date. He was rarely if ever at his own home except for a quick change of clothes. He panted as he ran into the auditorium and cheered loudly as Cisco’s name was called. It was worth the run to see how quickly Cisco’s face lit up in glee when he saw him. It took another two hours for the ceremony to finish, but Hartley waited patiently by the door for Cisco.

“I’m so, so sorry. My co-workers were being jerks.” Hartley apologized, taking the congratulatory flowers given to Cisco.

Cisco shook his head. “You’re here now. That’s all that matters.”

Hartley’s eyes softened. “You’re way too good for me.”

“Never.” Cisco replied as he pulled Hartley into a short kiss. “Home?”

Home. Hartley tried to think. Was Cisco’s place his home now? It sure felt like it. He felt more loved there than his own home. “Yeah, home.”

Hartley set the flowers in water as Cisco removed his formal clothes. He felt a vibration in his pocket and checked his text with a smile. His heart stuttered painfully as he read over the text.

_ It’s time. Tonight.    _

Hartley slowly turned to face Cisco.

“Something wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost or something.” Cisco teased.

Hartley put on a fake smile. “I think we should celebrate in our own way, don’t you?” He asked flirtily.

Cisco blinked at him. “Yeah, if you want. I don’t want to force you into anything. I know you said that-”

Hartley cut Cisco off with a rough kiss. He pulled at his loose shirt and pushed it down his arms. He led Cisco into his room and gently pushed him onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. Cisco’s hands trailed over Hartley’s as he slowly removed Hartley’s own clothes. Hartley had to suck in a breath with every touch. Cisco’s fingertips on Hartley’s skin felt so hot. Cisco pulled away to trail soft kisses down Hartley’s neck. He placed kisses on every exposed patch of skin before finally getting Hartley’s shirt off.  Hartley pulled away to push his pants and underwear off his legs and kicked them to the side with his shoes as Cisco rid himself of his pants as well. Hartley climbed on Cisco and rubbed their bodies together before leaning down to take his cock into his mouth. Cisco gasped and arched his back as Hartley teased him. 

“You have lube?” Hartley asked.

“Yeah, in the drawer.” Cisco breathed. Hartley reached over to grab the lube from the drawer. He coated his fingers in it and pressed one into him quickly. He whined when he felt himself being flipped. Cisco grabbed the lube.

“If we’re gonna do this, it’s on my terms, Hart.” he said as he coated his own fingers.

“Fine.” Hartley muttered.

“Good.” Cisco said as he carefully parted Hartley’s thighs and circled his rim with the tip of his finger.

Hartley breathed in as Cisco slowly teased the first finger inside. He pressed the tip in before pulling out and circling the rim. He teased the tip in once more before pressing into the first knuckle. Cisco was doing it way too slow. Hartley wanted a good fuck from him before he’d die. Not this. He tried to press further onto the finger, but Cisco held down his hips. Hartley whined.

“I know, Hart, but it’ll be good. I promise.” Cisco said as he slowly pushed his finger in and out of Hartley. His  other hand crawled into Hartley’s lap to steadily pump at his dick in time with his finger. He caressed his hip, rubbed at his balls, and massaged his legs before sneaking in a second finger. Hartley whimpered as the second finger slid in easily. Cisco slid his hand up Hartley’s chest and leaned over to kiss, which Hartley eagerly returned. Cisco pulled back with a smirk as he slowly thrusted the two fingers in with that same slow pace that Hartley just wanted to scream ‘fuck me, already!’ Hartley gasped, covering his mouth. He had screamed it. Cisco looked at him with wide eyes before nodding.

“You just had to ask.” Cisco said in amusement as he reached into the same drawer for a condom. He rolled it down his length and lubed it up before settling himself between Hartley thighs. Cisco placed the head at hartley’s rim and he saw him clench. Hartley waited for a full minute wondering why Cisco hadn’t pushed himself inside yet. It wasn’t until Hartley finally let out the breath he was holding and tried to sit up that Cisco slipped the head inside. Hartley breath fluttered as his head fell back. The only problem was, Cisco wasn’t moving! Cisco slid another centimeter in and Hartley whined in his throat. It fell into a gasp as Cisco pushed in an inch teasingly. Hartley grasped at the sheets. He hadn’t had sex with an actual person in a while and boy was it so much different that toys. Cisco continued to enter him slowly until he was the hilt and hovering over him. Hartley opened his eyes and tilted his head up as Cisco placed a kiss on his lips.

“That feel good?”

Hartley nodded, swallowing thickly. “V-very.”

Cisco pulled out as far as he could in that position before swiftly pushing himself inside. Hartley moaned, moving his arms to wrap them around Cisco’s neck as he held his sides. Cisco started a moderate pace as hartley’s hands moved to splay over his back. Cisco pressed his lips to hartley’s with every thrust inside and Hartley felt like he was in a dream. He never imagined that sex with Cisco would feel so good. He hadn’t stopped touching, kissing him, or asking if he was fine the whole time. Hartley felt happy as Cisco kept thrusting inside him as Hartley scraped blunt nails across his back. That would probably leave marks. Hartley hadn’t even cared that his glasses were askew on his face. He just cared about Cisco, his soft groans as he pushed inside Hartley, and Cisco’s dick inside him. It felt amazing. The slow scrape of his condom covered cock against his walls were teasing, Cisco’s lips on his was addicting. Hartley hadn’t felt this much pleasure in sex ever. Hen ever had time to absolutely enjoy slow, vanilla sex before. Everything was always fast and over before he and his partners knew it. Cisco sliding inside of him felt like they were doing this for hours. He felt Cisco lace their hands together and Hartley came over their stomachs with one more thrust. Hartley shook through his orgasm, listening to Cisco’s high pitched groan as he came into the condom. He felt Cisco pull out slowly.

“I know I didn’t ‘fuck you’, but I hope you liked it. If those scrapes on my back have anything to say about it.” Cisco chuckled lightly as Hartley blushed.

“It- it was good. Thank you, Cisco.” He whispered.

Cisco got off Hartley and Hartley grabbed for him. “I'll be back. Just wait.” He said as he tied off the condom.

Cisco walked back into the room with boxers on, clean, and with a wet washcloth. He made his way to Hartley and cleaned the mess on  his stomach first. He cleaned it with gentle strokes as Hartley looked down to see his limp cock. Cisco wiped at that next, cleaning him thoroughly and careful of his sensitivity before moving farther down.

“Open.” Cisco said simply and Hartley’s legs fell open on their own. Cisco spread them a little more before wiping at his sensitive rim to cleanse him of the excess lube. Hartley laid in the bed, happily pampered as Cisco massaged his thighs before slipping on his discarded boxers. He crawled over Hartley and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Hartley hadn’t had anyone actually clean him up after sex before. It was kind of weird, but not bad.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m tired out.” Cisco smiled.

With those words, Hartley’s blood ran cold. He checked the time. It was 11PM. In four hours, Cisco would be lying in a pool of his blood.  He shivered at the thought, nodding at Cisco as he pulled the covers over them. He pressed his lisp to Cisco’s desperately, trying to ingrain the taste of him into his mind. Cisco wrapped an arm around him with a yawn as he fell asleep. Hartley snuggled into him for warmth, staring at his peaceful face before trying to get as much sleep as he could.

Hartley’s eyes snapped open. He’d had a dream, a very bloody dream. He looked to his side to find Cisco in a deep sleep. He checked the time. It was 2:30AM. Close enough. He carefully unwrapped Cisco’s arms from around him and got dressed. He grabbed his backpack and removed the knife from the side pocket. Dread filled him as he silently made his way into the room. Cisco had shifted while he was gone, so Hartley walked around to the other side of the bed. He lifted the blade and aimed for his side first. He’d turn in pain, then Hartley could slit his throat. Easy and he hadn’t wanted to cause Cisco any more pain than necessary, but his position hindered things. Hartley took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and plunged it down. He gasped loudly, and stopped himself at the last second. He couldn’t do it. He didn’t want to do it. How could he end the life of such a beautiful person. The person that had helped him in these past seven weeks. The person he’d literally spent every day with. He felt his heart hurting as he pulled away. He couldn’t do it. Mission or not, he wouldn’t do it. Cisco didn’t deserve it. He leaned over, Cisco looked so peaceful, so innocent. Someone like that couldn’t possibly be trying to destroy the city. He didn’t know how long he was staring, but his hand moved of it’s own accord when Cisco’s hair fell into his face. He moved to brush it away and saw Cisco move. His eyes opened slowly and Hartley felt tears finally running down He’d ruined the mission. Cisco jumped up as he felt hot tears falling on his face.

“Hartley?” He turned to face him. “Hartley? Why are you crying. What’s wrong.”

Hartley shook his head, lifting his hand and Cisco’s eyes widened.

“Hartley, why do you have a knife?” He put out a hand.

“Just put it down.” Cisco reached for the knife to try and take it out of his hands.

“No! I’m supposed to kill you!”

Cisco froze.

“B-but I can’t.” Hartley’s voice cracked.

“Hartley, we can talk about this.”

Hartley shook his head harshly. “There’s nothing to talk about, Cisquito. They wanted you dead and I have to do, but I couldn't. I couldn’t bare it.”

“Who wants me dead, Hart?”

“I-i can’t say. I- was just supposed to seduce you and kill you in your sleep but I couldn’t even do that!”

“I'm not understanding.” Cisco shook his head.

“My agency,” Hartley forced out. “they...they got intel on your machine. They knew you were Eobard’s favorite. The - they thought you were trying to destroy the city.”

“Hartley were trying to better the city, the whole world! You of all people should know how much the particle accelerator will help us, how much it'll help everyone.”

Hartley shook his head. “There's plans that show you'll let it blow. That risk is much higher than how much it helps.”

“Hartley, do you really think I'd let something like that happen? I'm a mechanical iCal engineer. Making this thing is my job.”

“Not if you're getting manipulated.” Hartley replied, not looking at Cisco.

“Do you really think that, Hartley? That I'm some evil person hell bent on destroying my home? My family? The person that I love.” he finished in a whisper.

“No, no. No one could possibly love me after this. You're lying. You're trying to save your life.” Hartley cried, knife tightening in his hand.

Cisco moved forward, grabbed the hand with knife and got it away from Hartley. He pulled Hartley into a hug “It’s okay, Hart. You’re a good person.”

“No, no I’m not. I’ve killed countless people, Cisco. I’m a monster, a murderer. I lied to you” his voice cracked as he pulled away, grabbing for the knife.

Cisco held it out of reach and Hartley scream so loud in frustration he winced as it traveled to his ears. “Cisco, give it to me.” his voice wavered.

“No.”

“Cisco!”

“I said no, Hartley. I don’t fully understand this, but I won’t give it back.”

Hartley growled in frustration and slapped Cisco across the face. Cisco’s face turned and he lifted a palm to his cheek in surprise.

“I hate you.” Hartley seethed. “Everything is getting ruined again!”

Hartley grabbed his pack and ran out the room door before Cisco could stop him. He stared at the door, speechless. He wiped at his face and gasped at the blood. He looked down at the knife he’d taken from Hartley. Hartley had been holding it so tight, he’d started bleeding. Cisco felt a tear fall from his eye and roll down through the blood on his cheek.


	7. Hartley and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley's non responsive and Cisco's target by someone else.

Leonard walked into Hartley's office angrily. “I thought I ordered you to-”

He stopped mid sentence as Barry shushed him loudly. Felicity was in the room along with Harrison and Curtis. Leonard followed his eyes to Hartley's form splay across the desk. His back was bent awkwardly as his full front laid on the desk, his arms in other side of his head and his head tilted to look left.

“He's been like that for at least an hour.” Felicity informed. “I don't know what's wrong.”

“And Curtis?”

“He has a million degrees, something should help.” she whispered back forcefully.

“And?”  Leonard asked. “What do you think?”

“My best guess is shock or a psychotic break.” Curtis said glancing at Hartley. 

“Well, his target was found  _ alive  _ last night.” Leonard said waving the papers in his hand. “The higher ups are furious. Probably has to do with it. Felicity, I need you to track down everywhere he’s been since we let him out last night, take Curtis with you to check messages and calls. Harrison, I need you to calm the higher ups until we get all of this settled. Barry, I need you to help me take hartley home.” Leonard commanded. 

Everyone left to do as they were told. Leonard and Barry lifted Hartley into Leonard’s arms. Barry winced as Hartley’s head lolled to the side. He looked like a doll as he stared at an empty wall. Barry opened the door as Leonard made his way to the car. He strapped Hartley in as Barry got into the passenger and they made their way to Hartley’s apartment. A draft greeted them as they walked in. Leonard passed Hartley to Barry. 

“I’ll look around. Get him to bed.” 

Barry nodded and moved to Hartley’s room. He changed him into warm clothes and pulled the sheets over him before climbing around the other side and sitting cross legged next to him. He waited for Leonard silently as he looked down at Hartley with sad eyes. He'd fallen asleep on the drive there after they got him settled. Leonard walked into the room and Barry looked up at him Leonard shook his head.

“It looks like he hasn't been staying here for days. Fridge is nearly empty, clothes in the laundry basket in the bathroom, unseparated, dishes in the sink, and-”

“His sheets looked like he hadn't slept in them at all.” Barry cut off.

“Stay with him? I'm going to make some calls.” Leonard said as he left the room.

Barry nodded before turning back to Hartley. “What happened to you, Hartley?” he whispered. 

He sat next to him with his knees up and arms wrapped around him for over an hour. Leonard had left to take care of a few things. Barry looked at his watch it 2PM. Hartley’d been sleeping for about an hour and a half. He reached out to touch his shoulder. 

“Hartley?” he whispered. “Hartley, can you hear me?”

Barry shook Hartley's shoulder lightly. “We need to know what happened, so we can help you.” Barry reasoned.

Hartley turned away. He'd been awake the whole time or at least part of the time. 

“Hartley, please, talk to me.” Barry begged. “Hartley…”

“I brought you a late lunch.” Leonard walked through the door. “He awake?”

“Might not have even been sleeping.” Barry replied as he to the bag for Leonard.

“I brought something for him too, if he wanted to eat.”

“Hartley? When did you last eat?” Bay asked but was met with silence. “Hartley. Please eat something. I know something is wrong, but you have to keep your health up.”

Hartley turned to Barry and looked at him with dark, hooded eyes. Barry almost gasped at how empty they we as he looked at him. Bar tore a piece of chicken off and fed it to him. Hartley took it and chewed before swallowing. Barry only managed to do it a few more times before Hartley turned away from him once more. Barry took that as a success before he turned back to Leonard who was watching him.

“Find out anything?” Barry asked.

“He was with Ramon last night. I'd texted him that he needed to kill him. He was there until 3AM before stretched cameras caught him running away in a panic.”

“But targets have woken up and realized what was happening before. What made this difference?”

Leonard shook his head. “I don't know, but whatever it is, it lies in Francisco Ramon.”

“Why him though. He was just another target that he ended up seducing.”Barry reasoned. 

Leonard shrugged. “Seems like any other target to me. This guy should have been easy. Hartley had him wrapped around his finger.”

Barry felt Hartley tense ever so slightly but didn't say anything. “You should go back to work. I can stay here. CCPD business after all.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow, but nodded. See you soon.” he leaned in to kiss Barry's cheek and left.

Barry waited a few minutes in silence before he finally moved and got on his knees next to Hartley. “You fell for him, didn't you, Hartley?”

Barry waited. After a good wait, Hartley nodded once. “I know I wouldn't be your first choice, but do you want to talk about it?”

Barry waited for a long time. He'd even moved back into his previous position. Finally, Hartley turned back to him. He blinked and Barry couldn't help but smile softly. Hartley looked so much like a child right now. Barry lifted his hand, but stopped.

“Can I?” 

Hartley rolled his eyes, but nodded as Barry carded his hand through Hartley's hair. 

“Feeling better?”

Hartley shook his head.

“Ready to talk?”

Hartley thought about it and nodded.

“Tell me what happened. I promise nothing leaves here.”

Hartley opened his mouth, but coughed instead. He hadn’t spoken all day, not since confessing to Cisco that he was supposed to kill him. His throat felt raw and his eyes felt sore. He’d lost his glasses somewhere so everything was blurry. He wiped at his watery eyes as he tried to focus in on Barry. He decided to just lay back in his bed, eyes closed. He breathed deeply. 

“After what happened when Axel tried to out me for Jesse’s revenge, I started talking to him. When we met, he’d recognized my name. He knew my history, so i took advantage of it. Figured I could get some inside information. We met often, and I went in thinking it’d be easy, like everyone else. Boy, was I wrong.” Hartley laughed, hatefully. I should have known. From day one, this mission would be a failure. It would just show off how much I was a failure.”

“You’re not a failure, Hartley. You have the highest success rate at the agency. You’ve stepped it up in the last year and made it count.”

Hartley shook his head. “Doesn’t mean anything if i’ve screwed up the biggest mission I’ve ever had. Hurt Eobard Thawne by killing his second in command. Should have been easy, right?” 

“No mission is ever  _ easy  _ you know that, Len knows that, everyone does. The job is to use your body, manipulate people, kill people. That is never good for the mind.” 

Hartley scoffed. “What are you a shrink? Why are you even helping me? You hate me.” 

“We both know you’re wrong. I have never said I’ve hated you.” Barry defended. 

“You don’t have to say it. I can see it.”

“Ahh one of your many talents right? You read people fairly well, so tell me, what did you get off Francisco?”

Hartley shut up, but responded after a minute. “He  was nice. He helped me, he has this stupidly idiotic quirk when he’s nervous. His smiles make me want to smile back or punch him in the face. He, he helped me.”

“Helped with what?”

“Nothing, everything. He was nice company. We talked all the time. It’s like he knew just how to console me, encourage me, treat me. He was perfect. He was the perfect person and I freaking started caring for him. I shouldn’t have. It would have made all this easier. I could have just sliced his neck and left him to die like I was supposed to.”

“Most people do start caring for people they think are perfect for them.”

“Not if it’s your target.”

“Look, Hartley I know I know nothing about this agency business. I’m just a CSI for the CCPD, but why don’t we talk about your feelings away from your job. It might help you figure out why you fell for him in the first place.” Barry said, but he’d already figured out how Hartley had fallen for Francisco. Just from the way he talked about him it seemed he cared for him a lot, but Barry wanted Hartley to figure it out for himself.

“Like I said, he knew of me and my past, I told him about my hearing aids, I told him about practically everything except I made sure to stay vague!” Hartley yelled. “That was my first mistake.”

“Hartley, you’re holding yourself back from this.”

“No, I’m not. I’m forcing my feelings down. I don’t like him. I can’t like him and that’ the end of that.” Hartley huffed before turning away.

They heard a vibrating and Barry noticed Hartley’s phone lighting up on the bedside table.

“He’s calling you.”

“He’s been calling since I left him at his apartment.” Hartley muttered.  

“You’re not gonna answer it?”

“Why should I?”

“Well, you didn’t kill him.”

Hartley went silent as the vibrating stopped. A few seconds later it started again.

“Well?”

Hartley turned over to look at his screen lighting up. He glanced at Barry, then back at the screen. He bit his lip and decided not to. He heard Barry growl loudly and looked at him in surprise. He was about to scream ‘no’, but Barry had already picked up the phone. His eyes widened as he heard loud crashing over the speaker. He heard a yelp as a glass broke.

“You will die here, my dear Cisco. It’s a shame. I never expected you to be the one to betray me.” Echoed over the phone.

They heard another yelp as quick steps.

“No one will save you because you have no one.”

“That’s Eobard,” Hartley breathed.

They heard echoed footsteps before it went quiet.

“Hartley, Hartley, please help me. I don’t know what to do.” They heard Cisco’s frantic whispering before he hung up. 

Hartley looked up at Barry to find him already on the phone with Leonard. Hartley got out of the bed. 

“We have to help him.” 

Barry nodded. “Leonard is having Felicity and Curtis hack into the STAR Labs cameras to see what’s going on. I already texted Joe to get a police unit and ambulance. I’m heading over there now.” 

“I’m coming with you.” Hartley said as he grabbed his pack and his gun.

They dashed out the door and found the agency van outside. Barry and Hartley climbed in and saw cameras showing everything happening in STAR Labs. Barry greeted Leonard as Felicity started explaining what was happening on the changing screens. 

“There! He’s there!” Hartley pointed out Cisco running down the hall. 

“I’ve got audio.” Curtis said as static-y audio played over the system. 

“I’ve loved you like a son, Cisco. It’s too bad I have to kill you.” 

Cisco turned a corner, but they heard yelp as he fell to the ground. 

Felicity’s quick typing got the main screen to show what was happening from CIsco’s perspective. He was panting, hard. His face was cut and bloody. His arms looked cut up too. He was back up as far as he could with a now twisted ankle, whimpering in fear and pain. Hartley’s hand clenched at the back of Felicity’s chair. Joe and the CCPD weren’t here yet, and the agency couldn’t interfere.

“Looks like this is the end of the line for you, Francisco.”

Hartley saw Cisco close his eyes and his heart jumped. No. fight back. Eobard pulled the trigger and Cisco screamed in pain as it lodged itself into his left shoulder. Hartley jerked forward. The asshole was going to torture him.

“That was for your pesky agency thinking that they could pull one over me.” Eobard kneeled in front of Cisco’s writhing form.

Wait, did Eobard think Cisco was an agent. Is that why- Hartley cut himself off as the CCPD police sirens sounded. Eobard’s face turned to surprise as the sound got to them. He lifted the gun to Cisco and grinned devilishly. Hartley was about to bolt into the lab to help, knowing he wouldn’t make it in time, but he saw his hand clench. They heard Cisco yell as he jerked forward and they heard another gunshot.

“Cisco!” Hartley yelled as he jumped out of the van and followed CCPD and the paramedics into the lab.

He heard Leonard calling him back, but he needed to know if Cisco was okay. He followed the police officers inside to find Eobard slumped on the floor and Cisco was currently being looked at by the paramedics. He'd taken his shirt off sometime between the gunshot and the police rushing in. Hartley raised his eyebrows at how scratched up his back was. He'd really did a number on him last night. He was happy though. Happy that Cis o want dead.He noticed Cisco blush and shake his head when a paramedic pointed to them. Hartley felt someone jerked him and turned to find Leonard behind him.

“We have to go.”

Hartley jerked his arm away. “No.”

Leonard narrowed his eyes. “We're leaving, Hartley.”

“I said, ‘No’, Leonard.”

He turned to look back at Cisco. He was being handcuffed.

“He was just shot! What are they doing?” Hartley said as Joe read off Cisco's Miranda rights.

“He killed someone, Hartley.”

“It was selected defense! He-he” Hartley looked at Leonard with a pleading face.

“There's nothing I can do.” Leonard shook his head. “Now, let's  _ go _ .”

Hartley followed Leonard back to the van quietly. He'd ruined Cisco's life was all that pass through his mind. Eobard though Cisco wa part of the agency and he wanted to kill him. He hung his head as he joined everyone in the van (Barry had to stay behind), they arrived to the agency and found Joe's cruiser parked in the underground garage. He followed everyone up to the conference room and took a seat when prompted.

“The target is in surgery right now with a gunshot wound to the shoulder and various other cuts and bruises. You will be waiting here until it is fine with us to meet with him.” Harrison said and left the room.

Hartley sat quietly for hours. Everyone had done their mingling, pulled out their tablets and phones, etc, but Hartley never said a word. He hadn't moved from his position, hands folded in his lap. It was nearing midnight when Harrison walked in to tell them that Cisco was awake followed by Barry taking a seat. Hartley let out a slow breath in relief as they were told to stay quiet. Cisco was wheeled in twenty minutes later and was situated across from him and to the left. He set his bottle of water on the table and looked around the room. His eyes looked sunken in exhaustion and bruised. He had bandages wrapped around his arms along with a bandage or two on his face and a sling for his shot arm. He was trembling in his seat, noticeable by his long, matted, wet hair clinging to his body and moving along with it.Hartley knew Cisco would have a fit about his hair later, but he looked alive. Which was better than dead or murdered. Oliver walked in and greeted everyone before he took the seat across from Cisco and next to Hartley.

“Now, let's get started. State your name, for the record.”

“Fr-francisco Ramon.” he glanced around the room once more.

“Now, Francisco-”

“Cisco...just, call me Cisco.”

“Okay,  _ Cisco _ , do you know why you're here?”

“S-sort of, but not really.”

“What do you think you're here for?” Oliver continued.

“Um...st - stabbing Eobard Thawne. To death.” he added quickly, good arm lifting to clutch at the bottle in a gesture Hartley recognized so easily. Cisco was anxious, but honestly who wouldn't be if they were in his shoes. He noticed Cisco's eyes flick to Hartley when his finger slid against the bottom of the bottle.

“Do you recognize anyone in this room, Cisco?”

Cisco glanced around the room. Felicity, Joe, Leonard, Barry, Curtis, Harrison, Caitlin, and Oliver along with himself sat around the table.

“The blonde.”

Hartley raised an eyebrow.

“Smoak, right? MIT graduate.”

“Yes, but how did you know?” Felicity responded in as much surprise as the room was trying to hide.

“You were on TV. Your boyfriend at the time, I think, got caught up in a hacking scheme. You were on the news trying to stop the police. Though you weren't blonde at the time.” Cisco replied in a small voice.

“Anyone else?”

Cisco pointed at Barry and Joe. “Joe West, CCPD detective and CCPD CSI Barry Allen. Allen was recently on TV explaining forensics on a case. I know Detective West because I've been a consultant for CCPD in the past. The officer I spoke with spoke highly of him.”

“And which officer is that.”

“Patty Spivot.” Cisco replied as Oliver took down his notes.

Oliver looked up. “Anyone else?”

“I just met Caitlin, but I know Curtis. He won a few Olympic medals a couple years ago. I know Hartley Rathaway. We met a few years ago as teenagers and I know you Mr. Queen. Though, everyone thought you make a bad CEO at your parents’ company, it's interesting to see your demeanor here.”

Hartley tilted his head. Why hadn't he mentioned a later meeting they'd had? He looked over Cisco. His hand had fallen back into his lap, he'd lost his stutter and he was sitting up straight, well as straight as on could with a recent gunshot wound to the shoulder. Hartley looked at Oliver from the corner of his eye, he seemed just as surprised at Felicity.

“It's interesting that you know so many of us.”

Cisco shrugged, then winced. “I can remember faces well.”

Oliver gave him a look, but continued. “Have you seen this weapon before?”

Hartley looked over and his eyes widened for a split second before he schooled his features and looked back to Cisco. The blade was the one Cisco had taken from him.

“Yes, I have.” Cisco nodded. Hartley's eyes snapped back to Cisco.

“Where have you seen it?”

“It's mine. I stabbed Eobard Thawne with it after he shot me.” Cisco said, staring Oliver down.

“I see. Are you aware that this is the trademark weapon of our very own, Hartley Rathaway?”

“No, I was not, sir.”

“Then how did you get it?”

“I found it in a shop.” Cisco waved his hand.

Hartley noticed he was careful not to look at him. Why he didn't know was why wasn't Cisco telling Oliver where he'd really gotten it.  Hartley watched carefully as Oliver shot question after question at him. Cisco never mentioned him by name, even when Oliver had. He didn't know how Cisco kept such a straight face after he'd been trembling so much at the beginning. He'd tried to kill him so why was he defending him in front of everyone. Hartley didn't even deserve it, but Cisco was working so hard to keep his story consistent and away from Hartley. It was incredibly admirable, but foolish at the same time.

“So you stabbed him?”

“Yes, he was going to shoot me again. I didn't want to waste anytime so I pushed through the pain and stabbed him between the ribs.” Cisco said.

“And how did you know how to do that?”

Cisco smiled. “I saw it on TV.”

Hartley heard Harrison snort and felt judgement coming off him. Cisco glanced round the room with a proud look as Oliver laughed loudly. Everyone quieted down after a few seconds and Oliver continued.

“So you and Hartley? Nothing sexual?”

Cisco smirked. “I did not have sexual relations with that man.”

Barry and Felicity choked before stifling their laughs. Hartley frowned because it hurt, but Cisco was trying to protect him. Only God knew why. Oliver continued the questions for thirty more minutes before he stood and let Cisco go. It was 5AM now. The questioning was long and they were all way more than just tired. Caitlin wheeled Cisco to the door, but he stopped her. He stood up, made his way to Leonard and Hartley felt everything move in slow motion. A loud slap echoed around the room. Everyone stopped talking to look at Cisco's angry,  panting form. Leonard turned his head back to him and raised an eyebrow. Everyone waited for something else to happen, for Leonard to retaliate. But, nothing happened.

“You know what that's for.” Cisco said seriously before he limped out of the room, Caitlin following behind.

The room looked at Leonard it surprised faces. Cisco hadn't mentioned knowing Leonard at all. Barry was checking his cheek as Hartley bit his lip. Hartley had definitely known what that was for. It made him slightly giddy inside to know that Cisco cared enough to do that for him, but he'd probably never get to see him again. He quietly slipped from the room and headed down to the garage where Cisco was getting into Joe's cruiser. Other agents crowded them, but Hartley knew when Cisco noticed him. Hartley lifted his hand and gestured ‘Thank you’ at him hoping he'd understand. He noticed Cisco smile at him and gestured Y-O-U-R-E-W-E-L-C-O-M-E followed by the sign for ‘sorry’ along with a sheepish look then C-A-N-O-N-L-Y-S-P-E-L-L. Hartley smiled back remembering when Cisco had told him that he’d only learned the letters and a few phrases. In this moment he was glad for that much, even if these were probably their last words to each other. Hartley watched Cisco get into the car and Joe drive off, leaving Hartley on his own once more.


	8. 3 Weeks and 3 Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley goes to see Cisco after a long time.

Hartley stood in front of Cisco's apartment building. He really shouldn't be there, but he'd been feeling so empty in the past month. He didn't know what else to do. He hurt so much, he had no one to talk to, and he hadn't gotten a new target since Cisco. He was basically interchanging rotting at home and rotting at work. Though home didn't feel much like home once he'd finally gotten there. He'd missed Cisco's scent, his warm arms, the tickle of Cisco's hair on his face in the morning. No, his apartment may have been his home, but his heart had missed it's real home. Hartley knew he'd get in trouble for even being outside, but he needed to see Cisco. He yearned to see Cisco, hear his voice, and to touch him. Hartley slipped into the gate as an elder woman walked out with her cat in her arms. Hartley couldn't help but remember the excuse Cisco had used for being late and wondered if this was the same lady. Hartley made his way up the stairs, heart thumping in his chest. He lifted his hand to knock on the door, but stopped. What if Cisco turns him away? Hartley bit his lip hard, but knocked on the door anyway. If he was turned away, then he was turned away. Nothing he could do to stop it. He wanted Cisco, now, and he was willing to push for it. Hartley stood at the door fidgeting when the door didn't open. He looked up when it finally did and didn't miss the short gasp Cisco let out when he saw him.

“Hartley...it's been a while.” he breathed with wide eyes.

Hartley nodded, trying to make himself small. and glanced past his shoulders. This was a stupid and bad idea. He was doing so well! How could he just come here and ruin everything? He felt Cisco looking him over. Hartley’s eyes strayed over Cisco as well. He looked good. He’d cut his hair. 

“Uh, would you like to come in?” Cisco asked awkwardly. 

Hartley nodded once more and followed Cisco inside. He walked down the hall counting the steps, remembering when he and Cisco would walk in giggling and happy from a date. Cisco led him to the living room and he looked surprised. The whole room had changed The furniture were all placed differently, the pictures on the walls and tables were moved around, the whole color scheme of the kitchen had changed and things had been moved. He probably moved them around to forget everything that’d happened. Hartley wouldn’t be surprised if the bathroom and bedroom were different too. 

“Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea?” Cisco asked.

Hartley shook his head, afraid of what would come out if he spoke. Cisco nodded and gestured for Hartley to sit. Hartley took a seat on the couch, it reminded him of all the times they'd spent watching movies and TV shows there. He frowned slightly when Cisco sat across from him. Not next to, he noted.

“So, Hartley, what brings you here?” Cisco smiled softly. 

Hartley bit his lip. “I-I want…” Hartley stopped. It seemed like everything he’d practiced had left his head. His mind was blank nothing he thought of to say was coming out. All the ‘I’m sorry’s’ and the explanations that he wanted to tell Cisco, been wanting to tell Cisco for the past month just left him and he didn’t know what to do, so he said the only thing he could say in the moment. “I want you to fuck me!” 

Hartley’s eyes widened. That’s definitely not what he wanted to say. He opened his mouth to take it back, but his mouth could barely form words. He didn’t know how to fix this, so he stay quiet. He looked at Cisco who was looking at him sternly. Hartley shivered under the hard gaze. It felt like Cisco’s eyes had were trying to pierce into Hartley’s muddled and confused soul. It was terrifying. Cisco still hadn’t said a word, eyes never leaving Hartley. Hartley wanted to look away, but he found he couldn’t, the piercing stare was just too strong. Hartley fidgeted finally and his gaze fell to his hands in his lap. 

“Okay.” 

Hartley’s gaze snapped up. Had Cisco just, just agreed? Why had he agreed to have sex with him. They hadn’t talked, heard from, or even spoken to each other in more than a month. How did Cisco possibly want to? Hartley had wanted this, but he didn’t want this to be the first thing they did together after having not seen each other in over a month. He never expected Cisco to say yes.

“But, you will initiate everything and you will be fucking me.” Cisco emphasize with crossed arms. 

Hartley tilted his head. The word ‘fuck’ sounded so dirty on Cisco’s lips. He hadn’t really cursed while they were together and hearing the word from Cisco sounded so foreign to Hartley. It made him feel strange. Of course Cisco probably has cursed in the past, but Cisco had such an innocent look to him hartley couldn't imagine that such a dirty act would leave his mouth. There was another thing, though, he hated bottoming. Cisco knew that, but Hartley nodded in affirmation. He’d do it willingly, for Cisco. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Cisco finally stood up and held his hand out to Hartley. 

“This would be better in the bedroom wouldn’t it?” 

Hartley gulped and nodded as he took Cisco’s hand. Cisco led him into his bedroom and Hartley expected to see change. What he didn’t expect was it too look exactly the same. Cisco had to have known Hartley was coming. The bed sheets were the same as the ones on his bed from their last night together. Hartley unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor on it’s own. He stepped forward and helped Cisco pull his polo shirt over his head before he sat him down on the edge of his bed. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. They kissed softly for a few seconds before hartley felt something take him over. He wanted more. Hartley pressed forward, capturing Cisco’s lips in his own in a rougher, deeper kiss. Saliva dripped from their chins as they kissed, smacking sounds echoed in the room as Cisco opened his mouth to give Hartley entrance to his mouth. Hartley pushed forward, smashing their mouths together. Panting filled the room as they kissed for as long as they could only to break away for a quick breath before joining their lips together again. Hartley finally broke their make out session to lay soft kisses and bites down Cisco’s neck. When he reached the juncture of his neck and shoulder he bit down roughly. Cisco jerked in response as hartley moved down farther kissing, licking, and sucking at the tan flesh of his chest and stomach. Hartley pushed him farther down against the bed the lower he got before he finally arrived to Cisco’s belt buckle. 

Hartley unbuckled the belt and unbuttoned the button in a few quick motions. He looked up at Cisco as he slowly pulled the zipper down. He pulled off Cisco’s pants and threw it off to the side with a smirk. He noticed Cisco was wearing tight, black briefs as he rubbed a finger over the clothed head of Cisco’s cock. He heard Cisco breath shallowly as Hartley’s hands dipped under the waistband and folded the underwear down before he pulled it off him completely. Hartley stroked down Cisco's half hard cock before suckling the tip into his mouth. Cisco bucked up into Hartley's mouth, but Hartley held his hips down to make sure Cisco's tip was the only thing on his tongue. He sucked at the tip, teasingly before he let Cisco cock fall from his mouth. He lifted it with his hand and licked the underside in one, long swipe, taking Cisco’s balls into his mouth. Hartley smirked at the breathy moan that left Cisco’s mouth. He let his balls drop from his mouth before he took Cisco’s cock as far as he could in one motion. Cisco gasped sharply in response as Hartley swallowed around him. Cisco’s hands had found their way to Hartley’s hair and was now carding through it delicately. Hartley bobbed his head in time with the strokes of Cisco’s hand before pulling off Cisco’s cock with a pop.

“Lube?” 

“First drawer, bedside table, but go slow, please.” Cisco asked. 

Hartley nodded and stood up to get the lube. He opened the drawer and grabbed it, but stopped. On the beside table was a blown up, framed picture of him and Cisco. It was on one of their dates. They’d found a photobooth and Cisco had begged him to take pictures. His glasses were askew, their faces were mashed together in the small booth, and Cisco’s hair had fallen in front of Hartley. Hartley had thought he snatched all the pictures. At the time he was thinking of the mission and it hurt him that he’d taken them from Cisco, but it’d been a happy time. Looking at the picture, they were both happy. It was the happiest Hartley’d ever been. He turned to Cisco who had cleared his throat and realized that they were supposed to be having sex.

He returned to his spot between Cisco’s legs. Cisco had shimmied up onto the bed for a better position. Hartley crawled onto the bed and gently spread Cisco’s legs. He coated his fingers in lube, rubbing it between his fingers before he circled Cisco’s entrance and pressed the tip of his finger in. Cisco grunted. He must not have bottomed in a while. Hartley pulled his finger out, circled his rim again and pressed inside to the second knuckle. Cisco’s hips jumped off the bed. Hartley waited until Cisco settled before he pulled it out again and pushed it back in, this time tho the base. Cisco gasped. Hartley raised an eyebrow, but continued. He removed his finger and lubed it up again, pressing it against Cisco’s hole because he was pretty tight. It really must have been a long time. He pressed his finger in in one motion and Cisco moaned breathily. Hartley teased a second finger and felt Cisco clench up, then suddenly relax. Hartley slowly pressed his second finger inside. He pulled them both out before pressing his middle finger inside and sliding his pointer in next to it. Cisco moaned as Hartley pumped his fingers inside of him. He spread them and Cisco arched his back. Hartley smirked at the whimper Cisco released when his fingers brush Cisco’s prostate. He kept pumping them, teasing Cisco’s prostate with some thrusts and missing completely on others. Cisco’s whines urged him on as he kept teasing. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips, which Cisco returned eagerly.It was nothing like the previous one. These kisses were innocent and chaste. It reminded him of their first kiss and hartley couldn’t help his eyes going glassy. Cisco was letting him do things at his own pace now just like he’d done before. 

“C-condoms?” He asked as he removed his fingers. 

“Same place.” Cisco breathed, wiping his hair away from his face. 

Hartley climbed off the bed and made his way to the drawer, taking a moment to appreciate the photo on the table once more before he grabbed the condom. He climbed back onto the bed. He ripped open the condom and slid it over his cock. He lubed himself up and set his head at Cisco’s entrance. He stroked Cisco’s hard cock, thumbing at the head. He licked the precum off his thumb as he gaze over Cisco’s body. The sucks and bites from marked up his tan skin beautifully and Hartley looked at Cisco in pride. He waited for Cisco’s affirmation before he slowly pressed the head of his cock inside. Cisco’s legs urged themselves to close on reflex, but Hartley held them open as he inched himself inside. It’d been awhile since he entered someone He never really liked this feeling, but with Cisco it felt amazing. Cisco hugged his cock like a vice and Hartley panted as he tried to stop himself from just pushing himself inside without warning. Cisco’s back arched as Hartley settled inside him fully. He felt Cisco reaching for something and offered his hands. Cisco immediately pulled him forward. His body covered Cisco’s, their hands laced together tightly as Cisco kissed all over his face. 

“Move, please.” 

Hartley nodded as he pulled his hips back and thrusted inside. Cisco moaned loudly as Hartley lifted himself to hover over Cisco. Cisco opened his legs wider to give him room. Cisco and Hartley were face to face and Hartley started a steady rhythm. Cisco tightened his hold on his hands at either side of his head as Hartley increased his pace. Cisco’s moans grew louder and more pronounced as Hartley quickened his pace once more, eyes never leaving Cisco’s wide, innocent brown ones. Hartley panted and groaned with every thrust. He felt like Cisco was trying to look into his soul again and his eyes watered as he slipped up but kept thrusting as best as he could. He felt tears running down his face. They fell onto Cisco’s cheeks as Hartley tried to keep the pace, but his hips kept stuttering. He finally stopped with a particularly hard thrust which buried himself inside of Cisco as he fell on top of him and grabbed at his shoulders as he sobbed ‘I’m sorry’s’ into Cisco’s bare shoulder.

“Shh...Hartley. It’s okay.”   
Hartley shook his head harshly. “No it’s not.” He blubbered. 

“Well, think of it this way, I didn’t expect my partner to cry when he took my virginity.” 

“I what?” Hartley lifted his head with wide eyes because no way. He couldn’t have heard that right. 

“No worries, it was really more about you.” Cisco smiled at him. “I know you didn’t come here to have sex with me. Well, maybe not right away, but you wanted to talk right?” 

Hartley buried his head in Cisco’s neck. “How do you know me so well. We haven’t seen each other in over a month.”

“We were together for about a month, a week if you want to count officially dating.” Cisco said as he stroked Hartley’s cheek. He wiped his thumb over it to remove the tear stains. “Come on, we can cuddle. I’m a professional.” He sing-songed as Hartley chuckled. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Hartley said as he slowly pulled out of Cisco. Cisco winced and Hartley apologized as he rolled off the condom. 

Cisco patted the empty space next to him and hartley crawled into the bed. They laid in silence for a while, just basking in each other’s presence. Hartley felt like their breathing had become one, like their hearts were beating as one. He looked over to Cisco’s beautiful face and couldn't help but smile. 

“My parents forced me into surgeries when I was a child.” 

Cisco blinked. “What?” 

“My hearing aids. My parents put me through countless surgeries to try and make me ‘normal’. It’s why I started my project before I was disowned.” Hartley explained. 

Cisco nodded. “You remember when you asked me why I used your project?” 

Hartley nodded. He’d actually forgotten about that up until now. 

“I understand if this will make you feel a bit...weird, but I’ve been crushing on you for ages.” 

Hartley squinted his eyes in confusion. “What?”

“The day I met you in that show lab, is the day I started crushing on you.” Cisco blushed. 

“But it’s been over 10 years you were like thirteen. You’ve dated!” 

“Yes, but there was always this nudge in the back of my mind thinking about you.” Cisco said softly as his hand trailed over Hartley’s bare shoulder. “Your project, helped me find out who I was. By the time I was your age, I was in college and my parents were still disappointed in me and I hadn’t come out as Bi yet. The heart and passion I saw in your specs, in your writing, in the way you spoke about it. I was happy the day I rediscovered your work. It’s like I’d started crushing on you all over again. Imagine my luck when I run into you at the grocery store. Only, knowing your...occupation, now. I’m guessing it wasn’t luck.”

Hartley shook his head, burying his head in the pillow in shame. “I’m...sorry. About everything. I shouldn’t have tricked you like that.” 

“You didn’t trick me, Hart. You loved me just as much as I loved you.” Cisco said and Hartley froze. 

Did he love Cisco? He felt like he wanted to give him the world when they were together. He’d literally do anything for him. He jeopardized his career for him. Cisco helped him in less time than anyone he’d ever talked to. But was that love? Hartley didn’t know. He thought he loved leonard, but obviously that hadn’t worked out. Especially when their relationship was purely sexual. 

“I-I don’t know if I know what love is.” Hartley finally admitted. He felt like crying all over again because he was sure that wasn’t what Cisco wanted to hear. 

“You’ll figure it out in time. After everything you’ve told me, and there’s probably way more you haven’t. I’d be surprised if you came out and admitted it to me right now. We can figure it out together or you can work on it on your own. It’s really up to you.” Cisco smiled, trailing his fingertips over Hartley’s face.

Hartley sighed. “I don’t deserve you.” 

“Yes, you do. Don’t get yourself down. People need time for everything, especially what you’ve been through in the past decade.” 

“I’ve...started seeing someone.” Hartley whispered. 

Cisco’s face fell. “I-I see, so was this just-” 

Hartley chuckled lightly. “Not like that. I’ve been seeing a therapist.” 

“Oh, th-that’s good.” Cisco blushed. 

“Yeah, she’s helped a lot. Helped me understand some of my choices, my lifestyle, why I was hurting. We’ve only really just scratched the surface in the past month, but it’s getting there. Slowly.” 

“I’m glad and so incredibly proud.” Cisco smiled. 

“Which reminds me, thanks for that slap. Leonard never even saw it coming.” 

Cisco laughed. “It was really more of an impulse thing. I was just so mad and the person that cause you to hurt was right in front of me and I just reacted.” 

“So you’re fine after it all then?” Hartley asked curiously. 

“It did a number on me when I finally calmed down and got off the high. I had a huge panic attack. I did go to a counselor and I talked about it for a week. I also spent most of my time at home with my family. I just moved back in here about a week ago.My family actually told me to confront Thawne though I don’t think they expected for me to kill him or for him to try and kill me. It all worked out though. A nightmare every now and again isn’t so bad. Arm healed up great too. Caitlin is an amazing doctor.” 

“Sorry.” Hartley said again. 

“It’s...fine, really. Plus, I wouldn’t have had that knife on me if you hadn’t tried to kill me. I probably would be 6 feet under right now.”

“Don’t. Don’t say that.” Hartley whispered. “I don’t want to think about it.”

Cisco nodded and the two were quiet again. Hartley’s eyes found themselves locked onto the picture on the bedside table once more. He couldn’t help but ask.

“Where’d you get the picture.

“Picture? Oh!” Cisco realized Hartley was talking about the picture of them. “Barry sent me a report on everything that happened after they processed all the evidence and happenings with Thawne.. They already new that you’d made contact with me. The picture was attached at the bottom. Barry said I should thank Felicity.” 

Hartley nodded of course Felicity would sneakily slip the picture in. “They were testing you. Oliver was quite impressed that you kept up your story perfectly, probably would have fooled everyone if they didn’t already know what happened at your job. How is work by the way.” 

Cisco sighed. “I quit. I didn’t want to be attached to STAR Labs anymore.” 

“Then how are you still paying your bills?” 

“I work at the diner down the street, now.” Cisco smiled. 

Hartley’s face fell. Cisco was at the height of his career before the drama with Thawne. He was supposed to be a great scientist. Now he was at some diner probably being paid minimum wage and living off tips. It made Hartley hurt because he had cause it. Indirectly, but still. 

“Don’t look like that, Hart. I’m fine.” Cisco smiled. “I did fine before Thawne discovered me and I’ll be fine now.” 

Hartley stared at Cisco with searching eyes. Cisco’s eyes still twinkled with happiness, but something was still missing. “I have an idea.”


	9. Hartley and Cisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley and Cisco

Hartley walked into work with a smile on his face. He headed up the stairs and smirked at Harrison who had stepped in front of Jay when Hartley passed. Well, harrison definitely found out about their little tryst all those months ago. It was really only about seven months ago, but it’d felt like forever. He couldn't believe how much he’d changed in such a short time. He waved them off as he headed to his cubicle. He started up his computer and signed into the necessary login screens. He started typing and looking through files, organizing and renaming. 

“You know, Hartley, since we’ve added you here two months ago, we’ve been moving faster than ever in getting this info analyzed. You’ll probably be moved up soon.” Curtis smiled. “You might even get to train under Felicity.” 

Hartley smiled. “Thanks, Curtis. I’m perfectly fine doing this though. It’s found a way to help calm me these past few weeks. My therapist say that my mind has been much more organized. We’ve been moving quickly since I requested to be moved to the Computer Science department with you all.” 

“Well, if you say so. It’d be a shame not to use your talents though. You’d do well with hacking out on the field once trained. You’re quick and you have amazing memory, and reflex time. Though, your time out on the field may have something to do with that.” Curtis winked. 

Hartley laughed. “Yeah, maybe, but for now, I’m here. Reorganizing the system and separating everything out for better usage.”

Curtis laughed with a nod as he headed to his own desk. Hartley spent the first few hours of work typing out information and sending out emails for approval. He hadn’t lied when he said it had done him some good to get out of the field and sit down in a calm space all his own. It was a good change and the people in the department were nice to him and it didn’t feel lonely. He actually quite liked working in the Computer Science Department of the agency. While he didn’t expect to move up the ranks here, he didn’t mind it either. He was content either way. Hartley hadn’t realized how long he’d been at his computer until he heard a soft knock on his door. He looked up and smiled when he saw Cisco. 

“Why hello there, dear boyfriend.” Hartley smiled. “How’s engineering treating you today?” 

“I seriously don’t know how you guys got by without me here. Some of these people have no imagination, Hart.” Cisco grinned. “But, Have time for lunch?” 

Hartley looked at the time. It was past 1PM. “Yeah, sure. I’m actually overdue for lunch.” 

Hartley grabbed his bag. “Hey Curtis, mind telling Felicity that I’ll be back in a few hours?!” He called. 

“Just don’t do something I wouldn’t do!” Felicity called.

Hartley took Cisco’s hand in his and smiled brightly as they walked out the door. Yeah, life was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Finally finished the fic. Also, small note. If you haven't noticed the left part of the chapter titles are Hartley related and the right side are Cisco related. :D Thanks so much to you all for waiting.


End file.
